La chica nueva
by Ale Downey Stark-Potts
Summary: Virginia Potts fue transferida a TAHS, donde conocerá a Tony Stark...¿Qué sucede cuando Tony, el chico más popular y mujeriego del colegio, se enamora de ella? Una historia de amor se produce ...No es la típica historia donde Tony es Iron Man, solo son chicos normales en situaciones comunes de adolescentes...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no tiene nada de Iron Man, es un fic de adolescentes comunes como algunos de nosotros y nuestros lectores pero muy Pepperony :3**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel**

...

Tony Stark no era exactamente el junior de secundaria promedio. Claro, él jugaba al fútbol, no prestaba atención en la escuela, pero lo que le hizo destacar entre el resto promedio fue su inteligencia y las mujeres. Tony a menudo bromeaba de quien seria su próxima presa en la cama con sus mejores amigos: James "Rhodey" Rhodes y Harold "Happy" Hogan. Le sorprendió un poco cuando él cerró su casillero para encontrar a una chica bonita con el pelo rojizo, pecas y ojos color verde de pie junto a él.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente. -Soy Virginia Potts y me han transferido aquí desde otra escuela de New Haven , a pesar de que yo no tenía muchos amigos, no quería venir, pero mis padres me hicieron venir porque pensaban que estaría mejor aquí- La última parte salió como un revoltijo y ella se sonrojó ligeramente, como si hubiera cometido un error.

-Cool- dijo Tony. -Yo soy Tony Stark, el chico que muchas quieren y pocas tienen- le guiñó el ojo- soy de Long Island.

Virginia se echó a reír en ese entonces y se sonrojó de nuevo. Ella miró la chaqueta de Letterman.

-Así que te gusta jugar al fútbol?-

-Yup.- Afirmó el castaño de ojos azules. Parecía extraño que esta chica robara la atención de él, la mayoría de las chicas son ignoradas si no son porristas.

Potts le sonrió de nuevo. -Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿por qué?-

Se detuvo por un momento. -Creo que sólo porque me da algo que hacer.- respondió mientras apoyaba un brazo en el casillero como todo un donjuan.- Y a las mujeres les encantan los jugadores.-

Ella se rió de eso y estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando un grupo de porristas "Warriors" la empujó sobre los casilleros. -Vuelve a donde perteneces, Potts- dijo un Warrior morena.

Tony frunció el ceño mientras corrió al lado de la chica nueva -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Virginia se enderezó y se sacudió el polvo de su vestido azul claro. -Si, lo estoy, creo que tengo poco tiempo para acostumbrarme a ella por ahora.-

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo. -Así te lo han hecho antes?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero luego sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo. -No te preocupes por eso. Creo que sé cómo manejar un grupo de reinas del drama- Ella se rió de su propia broma. -Yo te veré por ahí ... Tony- La pelirroja sonrió cuando dijo su nombre y ellos caminaron por el pasillo.

Rhodey los vio alejarse preguntándose lo que había sucedido y por qué Tony hablaba con una nueva, él JAMAS hacía eso.

**Mas tarde**

Entonces, ¿cómo suena un par de copas esta noche? preguntó Tony en la cancha de fútbol a su amigo Happy.

Amigo, ¿cómo te las arreglas para conseguir alcohol a esta edad? Happy dijo, pasando una pelota con él.

Tony atrapó el balón sin esfuerzo y sonrió. -Todo es cuestión de encanto con las damas.- Arrojó la pelota de mano en mano.

-Hablando de eso, ¿has conocido a la nueva chica, Virginia?- dijo Hogan lanzando el balón.

-Sí y no me importaría meterme en su cama- Tony dijo mientras le dio el pase a Happy.

Como si la convocara por arte de magia, Virginia Potts apareció en la pista de atletismo que rodeaba el campo. Tony la vio por el rabillo del ojo y vio que ella hacia algunos estiramientos de calentamiento en un par de pantalones cortos de color rojo y un TAHS del Departamento de Atletismo, en una camiseta gris que obviamente era varias tallas más grandes para ella.

Amigo, yo no creo que sea así. Ella parece demasiado inocente", dijo pasando la pelota a Tony.

Happy resopló y Aldrich, quien estaba cerca y era el enemigo de Tony dijo -Confía en mí, los inocentes son siempre los que caminan con las piernas bien abiertas. Una sonrisa de cualquier tipo apuesto y puedes estar bajando sus bragas- dijo, mirándola y lamiendo sus labios.

Por alguna razón esto hizo hervir la sangre de Tony. -Hey! ¿No te importa hablar de ella de esa manera? Él irrumpió a Aldrich y le agarró por el cuello, haciéndole.

-Relájate, hombre- dijo Killian empujándolo. -Era sólo una broma.-

Tony estaba muy enojado. "Lo que sea, me voy de aquí," Y con eso, se alejó y caminó hacia Potts, otra vez.

Pepper acababa de estirar sus músculos de los muslos cuando sintió una torre sombra sobre ella. Parpadeó, ella se puso de pie para enfrentar al niño con el uniforme de fútbol cuando se dio cuenta que era Tony. -Um, hey Tony- dijo ella con una clase de nerviosismo.

Se quedó allí torpemente sin saber qué decir, y por alguna razón la encontró linda.

-Hey Potts- dijo él, girando ligeramente rojo y dándole una sonrisa tonta.

"Oh, Dios mío, creo que esa sonrisa se derritió mi corazón", pensó ella, y le devolvió la sonrisa. -Supongo que tenía la práctica de fútbol? -preguntó, mirando a su uniforme.

-Sí, lo hice, pero me decidí a salir temprano porque algunos chicos estaban siendo idiotas- respondió Tony mirando hacia atrás, a Killian. Él se volvió hacia ella. -¿Qué hay de ti?-

Ella había estado soñando despierta, por alguna razón, ella y Tony en una cita cuando ssu voz la trajo a la realidad. -¿Qué quiere decir '¿qué hay de mí?- Preguntó confundida.

Tony hizo un gesto incómodo de su ropa. -¿Qué haces, ya sabes, haciendo vestida así?-

Potts sonrió haciéndole pensar: 'Wow esta chica es cool ... y bastante linda. "

-Oh, yo sólo iba a ir a dar un pequeño recorrido para aclarar mi mente. No he sido capaz de pensar últimamente debido a todas las cosas en movimiento.-

Tony asintió. -Bueno, yo me preguntaba si tal vez te quieres venir al Karaoquito después? Es este lugar donde cantar y bailar y es muy divertido ... pero si estás desocupada.-

Pepper negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No, me encantaría ir. Deja que me vaya a cambiarme y nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí.- Ella le sonrió y se alejó sonriendo para sí misma también. "Esto va a ser muy divertido" pensó para sus adentros. -Tal vez yo podría realmente sentir algo por este chico ...-Tragó saliva ante la idea y poco a poco he cambiado, incapaz de librarse de inmediato que incómoda sensación que tenía.

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie pestañeó cuando el gran Tony Stark entró en Karaoquito, que estaba muy cerca de la escuela y donde solo los mas seleccionados de la élite entraban (solo ricos) cuando había horas libres, pero de pronto hubo murmullos y miradas cuando una pequeña pelirroja le siguió dentro, tomándole la mano.

-¿Quién es ella?- Una niña de cabellera roja llamada Natasha Romanoff le preguntó a un muchacho llamado Clint Barton, quien era su novio y llevaban 3 meses saliendo.

-Uf, mira lo que trajo el gato- comentó la "warrior" de cabello y ojos cafés que había empujado a Virginia antes, Maya Hansen, dijo a su amiga rubia, Christine Everhart.

-Espera, ¿de dónde vino el gato y de que gato hablamos?- Preguntó Christine, que parece confundida.

-Olvídalo- respondió la capitana de porristas rodando los ojos- No sabía que hoy era el día de "Trae a tu amiga pobre", Tony- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa a la nueva.

Virginia estaba muy apenada por lo que dijo la morena, pero en parte era cierto: ella estaba ahi becada, sus papás pasaban por una situación dura ya que el hermano menor de la pelirroja, Sam de apenas 9 años, estaba muy enfermo y los tratamientos eran costosos.

Tony realmente se enojó por el comentario estúpido de Maya y miró a la pelirroja que había llevado con él, tenía la cabeza baja y le tomó la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y toparse con unos ojos vidriosos, pero de un verde hermoso.

-Hey, no escuches lo que dicen, yo nunca lo hago y las cosas salen bien- le susurró el castaño cerca del oído- además yo te invité porque quería conocerte mas-

Tony había rodeado con un brazo la esbelta cintura de Potts mientras le hablaba, para conseguir que Maya se enojara y lo había conseguido.

El grupo de deportistas, compuesto por Rhodes, Happy, Bruce Banner, Steve Roger y a un costado Killian se volvieron hacia la escena Tony/Virginia, con la excepción de Aldrich que se sentó allí y puso los ojos.

Una chica morena excesivamente activa saltó de su asiento y casi corrió hacia Virginia. -Hola- dijo, sonriendo con los dientes y le tendió la mano. -Yo soy Jane Foster, hija del dueño del Club y principal vocalista que casi siempre gana los retos aquí, también me gustaría decir formalmente:. Bienvenida a Karaoquito!-

Virginia con mucha cautela le dio la mano a esta chica. -Um, hola, soy Virginia Potts"

Jane le sonrió. -Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido, Virginia. Espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas en el futuro. Te importa si te digo Ginny? Es más corto-dijo la morena sonriendo- Ahora, ¿por qué no vienes a tomar asiento a mi mesa? -

La adolescente pelirroja de 16 años miró a Tony, de 17, que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el chico moreno, Banner. -Claro- dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. -Eso suena muy bien.-

Jane le cogió la mano y la arrastró a un par de asientos libres en la primera fila, cuando el presentador Watts, subió al escenario.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo, poniendo un poco de música en la parte superior del piano. Vamos a empezar! Maya ¿por qué no nos muestras el solo que has estado trabajando?

La morena que estaba vestido con ropa de diseño, obviamente caros, se puso de pie, pero Jane rápidamente levantó la mano -Yo, señor Watts, perdón- dijo, poniéndose de pie también. -Me gustaría presentarles a una nueva persona que se ha unido a nuestro club.- Rápidamente sacó a Ginny en el medio del club. -Todo el mundo, ella es Virginia Potts, traida por Tony Stark-

Ginny se quedó allí y sonrió con timidez, sintiéndose gire ligeramente rojo. "Mierda", pensó. "Estoy ruborizada. ¿Por qué siempre me comporto como un idiota delante de grandes grupos de personas?

El Sr. Watts la miró con interés. Así que eres nuevo aquí, Virginia?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez has cantado antes?-

-Más o menos- dijo ella, pensando. "Yo solía cantar para el coro de mi iglesia."

Él asintió con la cabeza también. -¿Crees que podrías demostrarlo ahora?-

Potts se sintió relajada a mayor medida de que la conversación avanzaba. Miró a su alrededor a toda la gente en la habitación y pensó: '¿Por qué no? Tal vez voy a sorprenderlos. -Claro- le dijo al Sr. Watts.

-Muy bien- dijo, aplaudiendo y tomando asiento. -Tony te ayudará en la batería ya que el te trajo aquí. ¿Qué canción tienes en mente?-

Potts pensó por un momento. -Next To Me?-

Sr. Watts le sonrió a su elección cuando Tony se puso de pie y dejó al resto de los deportistas para sentarse detrás de la batería. -Una gran elección. No te vamos a detener.-

Ginny respiró hondo cuando los sonidos de piano llenaron la habitación y Tony empezó a tocar la batería.

_"No vas a encontrarlo bebiendo en las mesas_

_Tirar los dados y mantenerse al margen "hasta tres_

_Usted nunca encontrará lo serle infiel ... "_ miró a Tony, sonriendo levemente.

_"Usted lo encontrará, lo encontrarás junto a mí."_

Virginia comenzó a tocar junto con el ritmo.

_"No vas a encontrarlo tratando de ahuyentar el diablo_

_Por dinero, la fama, el poder de la pena_

_Usted nunca lo encontrará en el resto ir_

_Lo encontrarás, lo encontrarás junto a mí "._

Se acercó a Tony mientras ella cantaba, como Jane y Natasha se unieron al coro.

_"A mi lado, ooooh_

_A mi lado, ooooh_

_A mi lado, ooooh_

_Lo encontrarás, lo encontrarás junto a mí "._

Potts comenzó a bailar, mientras que el resto del Club se metió,

_"... Lo encontrarás, lo encontrarás junto a mí"_, cantó la última línea en voz baja mirando a Tony que terminó en la batería.

Sr. Watts le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Creo que acabamos de encontrar una nueva cantante-

Ginny volvió a sonrojarse cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir para ella. Miró a la batería y vio a Tony sonriéndole y el bombeo de un puño en el aire.

-Hey Stark! Espera!- Tony se dio la vuelta y vio a la pelirroja corriendo tras él.

-Así que, ¿qué te pareció?" Ella preguntó cuando ella lo alcanzó después del club. -¿Te gustó la canción?-

Tony sonrió al recordar cuando jugaba los tambores. 'Damn esta chica es buena. " Pensó en ese momento. ¿Y algo caliente. Pensó cuando ella comenzó a bailar delante de él.

-Eres totalmente una estrella!- Dijo en voz alta. -Y tú parecías que haya disfrutado de uno mismo.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Sí, yo realmente disfruto. Creo que voy a volver la próxima vez.-

Tony sonrió ante esto. -Eso está muy bien. Vas a tener un montón de diversión, te lo juro.- Empezó a caminar por el pasillo. -Me tengo que ir, Pepper -dijo, mirando su teléfono. - Pero te veré mañana.-

La pelirroja dijo adiós, sonriendo para sus adentros. Y pensó: "Wow, me llamó" Pepper "?. Y con eso se alejó demasiado.

**Chicas actualizare hasta el viernes...voy saliendo de viaje y quise dejarles un capitulo :D**

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola...ya tenemos un tercer capitulo! Espero les agrade :D**

Al día siguiente, Pepper caminaba por el pasillo en la escuela Tomorrow, cuando de repente se encontró rodeada por un grupo de jugadores de fútbol y porristas.

-Bienvenido a la academia Tomorrow, becada- dijo uno de ellos y de repente estaba cubierto de un líquido azul frío con trozos de hielo y restos de comida.

-Oh Dios mío- dijo una voz femenina bastante enojada que miraba a los deportistas que corrían de la escena riendo. -¿Estás bien?-

Ginny sintió que estaba a punto de llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza y se secó el líquido de sus ojos. Ella levantó la vista y vio la voz pertenecía a la chica pelirroja del club.

-Ven por aquí- dijo la joven mientras tomaba el brazo de Potts. -Te ayudaré a limpiarte- Y llevó a la nueva a los baños de las niñas cercanos.

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde mientras la chica le entregó una toalla. -Esto es un poco embarazoso, pero no sé su nombre.-

La joven se echó a reír. -Soy Natasha Romanoff, pero puedes llamarme Nat o Tasha-

Virginia sonrió. -Soy Virginia, pero ya lo sabias, de ayer en el club.-

Nat sonrió también. -Me encantó esa canción que cantaste- y empezó a tararear bajo su aliento.

Ginny la observó mientras se limpiaba la ropa y luego se unió a ella, cantando suavemente._ "No vas a encontrarlo bebiendo en las mesas"_ cantó.

"_Tirando dados y mantenerse al margen hasta tres_ ", Nat sonrió y tomó la toalla de Gi, para escurrirla.

"_Usted nunca le encontrará era infiel_," Potts cantó, sonriendo.

_"Usted lo encontrará, lo encontrarás junto a mí"_ ambas remataron.

-Eso fue totalmente increíble- dijo Romanoff y Potts asintió con la cabeza.

-Si alguien me hubiera preguntado lo que estaría haciendo hoy, lo último que yo diría es que cantaría en los baños- Virginia se echó a reír y se levantó. -Gracias por venir a mi rescate después de la ducha fangosa.-

Tasha sonrió. -No hay de qué. Fue un placer conocerte, incluso en estas circunstancias. Pasé lo mismo, pues también soy becada y Clint, mi novio, me defendió sin importar lo que dijeran. Si quieres, puedes venir pasar el rato en la sala de música en el almuerzo.-

-Sala de música?- preguntó la ojiverde- Hay clases extracurriculares?-

-Así es, Clint y yo estamos en música, hay también teatro, pintura, algún deporte que elijas como natación, futbol, baloncesto y gimnasia, ahora si lo que quieres es estar con Tony te aconsejo audicionar para las porristas, nunca sale con alguien que no sea una.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Consideran a las porristas deportistas para una clase extracurricular? Por enseñar el trasero y sacudir las bubis?-

-Lamentablemente si, entonces por qué clase irás? Algún deporte o taller?- preguntó la futura espía.

-Los deportes no son lo mío...definitivamente deportes no- dijo sonriendo y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ven a mi clase de música hoy, y si te gusta entras, si no, aun quedan mas talleres- dijo Natasha con la esperanza de que entre con ella, pues no tenía muchas amigas, solo a Clint y a Jane quien estaba en Teatro.

Virginia asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Me encantaría. Supongo que te veré luego- le dijo a Tasha, diciendo adiós y saliendo de los baños.

Tony estaba caminando por el pasillo, a punto de ir a su próxima clase cuando vio emerger una cabeza pelirroja conocida de los sanitarios de damas.

-Hey Pepper!- Gritó y la vio voltear, sonriendo cuando ella descubrió que la voz pertenecía a él.

-Hola Tony- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro nena- dijo el playboy.

-Por qué me dices Pepper? Mi nombre es VIRGINIA- dijo remarcando su nombre.

-Bueno, tus pecas en tu piel me recuerdan a la pimienta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa tonta.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió la pelirroja ruborizada mientras pensaba en lo lindo que Tony se veía sonriendo.

-Ahora Pep ¿Qué clase...- Dejó de hablar cuando vio las manchas azules en su vestido de flores blanco. -¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó el castaño, mirando sorprendido a la esbelta adolescente.

Pepper miró su vestido y luego volvió la vista hacia él. -Oh, un par de jugadores de fútbol y porristas me bañaron con un fangoso liquido azul mezclado con comida- susurró un poco y sintió que lloraría de nuevo.

Tony se estaba poniendo rojo. -¿Quién?- Él preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era y vio a uno de ellos viniendo por el pasillo en ese momento.

-¿Qué demonios, Hammer?- gritó, empujando a un adolescente de poco más de peso con el pelo rubio y ojos azules en los casilleros.

Justin Hammer. Pepper lo miró de arriba abajo. -Viste lo que le hicimos a tu amiguita becada?-

Tony estrelló el puño en el armario junto a la cabeza de Justin. -Te quedarás alejado de ella, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti!-

Tony ...- Pepper comenzó a decir, pero ninguno de los dos chicos le hizo caso.

-¿Es ella tu novia, ¿eh Stark? Por ella dejaste a Bethany por quien cambiaste a Maya?- Miró a Virginia y empujó lejos a Tony. -Honestamente, tu podrías tener a alguien mucho mejor que él. Ven a hablar conmigo cuando quieras un hombre con pelotas reales.-

Tony se lanzó tan pronto como dijo eso y se fue a Justin con un golpe en la nariz que rápidamente lo bloqueó y el rubio le golpeó a Tony el ojo antes de que el director, el Sr. Obadiah Stane, los separara.

-Hey! Dejen esto ya, los dos!- Él gritó y empujó a Hammer a distancia, haciéndole caminar en la otra dirección.

El Sr. Stane se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Tony -Es mejor que vayas a ver a la enfermera de la escuela sobre su ojo, si no quieres que te expulse-

Pepper finalmente habló y miró a Tony y al director. -Yo lo llevaré, señor Stane- ofreció ella, en voz baja.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la ojiverde estaba sentada en una silla junto al castaño, que estaba acostado en la cama y sosteniendo un paquete de hielo en el ojo.

Ella levantó la bolsa con mucha cautela y se estremeció ante lo que vio. -Esto va a doler mañana.-

Tony sonrió ligeramente ante ella. -Creo que vale la pena.-

Pepper miró su regazo. -Gracias por lo que hiciste ... Pero no tenias que hacerlo.-

Tony se incorporó sobre los codos. -Era mi deber, para defender tu honor y todo. Además no me agrada y menos que te moleste- dijo algo enojado.

Pep le sonrió. Tony, esto no es el siglo 18, puedo cuidar de mí misma.-

El castaño la miró. -¿Por qué harías eso cuando me tienes a tu lado?- Se acercó y le tomó la mano.

Virginia se inclinó hacia él, casi en un susurro. -No sé ...-

Tony se inclinó para besarla, pero de repente ella se apartó.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. -Yo-yo no puedo hacer esto.- Pepper cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación pequeña.

-Espera- dijo Tony, pero ella ya se había ido.

**Continuará...**

**Que les pareció? Bueno, malo, equis, malisimo como para tirarme tomates? jajajaja...Espero que haya sido bueno, se que iba a subirlo el viernes pero aproveche un momento que mi familia salió, no me dejan usar mi ipad ni lap porque estamos de vacaciones...pero soy tan rebelde que edite y subí rápidamente el capitulo :D**

PD: Querid Guest: Pepper en el comic tiene los ojos verdes y Tony azules, no me confundi jeje

  
**Extrañenme...se que extrañaran la historia jajajaja les mando un saludo grande y gracias por los reviews :D**

**Reviews lectores mios? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, he vuelto de vacaciones y lo prometido es deuda: un capitulo mas de su telenovela...ok no jajajaja, espero que tod s andes perfectamente bien y gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son de Stan Lee y Marvel :D**

...

"¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?" Pepper pensó mientras corría por el pasillo con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

De repente, se estrelló contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Wow- dijo la persona apoyándose en los casilleros..

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja, de pie y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontró era el chico con el que Tony había estado hablando en el campo de fútbol ayer.

Él pareció reconocerla también. -Hey, eres Pepper, ¿verdad? Soy Happy.-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Wow- dijo el deportista de nuevo. -¿Has estado llorando?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza y olfateó. -N-no-.

Happy le frunció el ceño. -Oh, vamos, hasta yo sé que eso es una mentira.-

Pepper suspiró. -Está bien, algo pasó y me hizo llorar. Feliz?-

Happy la veía preocupada y con una mirada rara. -¿Qué pasó?-

Los ojos de Pep se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. -Digamos que he cometido un error muy estúpido. Y entonces T-Tony intentó besarme y todo vino de golpe.- Ella pasó junto a él. -Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Y se fue corriendo a llorar otra vez.

... 

-Uuuffff- Tony gruñó mientras su puño conectaba con el saco de boxeo.

Rhodes se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Bien hecho, hombre.-

Tony dejó de golpear el saco y lo miró con cara de confusión. -¿Qué quieres decir, platypus?-

-Happy me dijo que tu haz intentado besar a Potts, la nueva. La peor de las faltas con una chica, amigo. Pensé que lo sabías-. Dijo el moreno burlándose de su amigo.

Tony fue a regañadientes junto a Happy, quien descansaba por no hacer nada y lo sentó en uno de los bancos en el vestuario de los chicos. -¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-

-Bueno, sueltame y te explico- Tony le soltó la camiseta y lo dejó hablar- corrió hacia mí en el pasillo por lo que chocamos y cuando se levantó estaba llorando casi un río- Happy respondió mientras caminaba alrededor de la bolsa de boxeo y se apoyó en algunos armarios.

Tony sintió una punzada en el corazón. -Maldita sea, la hice llorar?-

Happy pensó por un momento. -Ella no dijo que tu la hicieras llorar, fue un recuerdo estúpido o algo así.- Se encogió de hombros, se fue y se sentó junto a Tony. -Mira hombre, tienes que ir a hablar con ella. Me gusta, pero me doy cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella y no le robaré la chica a mi hermano.-

Stark miró a Hogan. -¿Realmente crees que debería?-

Happy le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro y se levantó. -Bueno, lo veo de esta manera, si vas a hablar con ella tienes que deshacerte primero de Bethany- Happy suspiró- Y si le rompes el corazón a Virginia, no voy a tener compasión de ti y trataré de ganármela- Y con esas últimas palabras se puso de pie e hizo su manera de salir de los vestuarios.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo- El castaño pensó para sí mismo.

...

Pepper finalmente había logrado calmarse y entró en la sala de música para unirse a Tasha para el almuerzo. De repente, se volvió de nuevo, pero no antes de que cierta persona levantara la vista y lo vio brevemente en la puerta.

-Pepper!- Tony gritó al llegar a la puerta, pero ella ya estaba en marcha.

-Pepper Potts! ¡Alto!- Gritó de nuevo y finalmente logró alcanzarla, para pasar a estar delante de ella.

Pepper evitó su mirada, pero él vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tony miró a su alrededor. -Vamos- dijo él, agarrando su brazo suavemente y tirando de ella en un aula vacía a su lado. La ojiverde se encaramó en el borde de una mesa junto a la ventana y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la manga mientras Tony cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-Mira Pepper- comenzó a decir el castaño. -Quiero pedir disculpas-.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse- ella interrumpió con un suspiro tembloroso. -Tengo algo que decirte.-

Tony se sentó en la mesa frente a Virginia y la observó detenidamente.

Ella miró al suelo. -Tenía muchas ganas de besarte antes, en la oficina de la enfermera- casi susurró. -Pero había algo que me detiene. Hace poco más de un año, en mi antigua escuela, tenía un novio llamado Gene Khan, supongo que se podría decir que era un buen tipo. Pero una noche, después de un partido de fútbol de la escuela, estábamos afuera en las gradas y una cosa llevó a la otra y ... - Pepper tragó -... Él me tocó sin que yo lo permitiera e intentó abusar de mi-.

Tony se sorprendió. -Ese hijo de puta!- Él gritó, golpeando el puño sobre el borde de la mesa.

Pepper se echó a llorar. - P-Pero eso no es todo. Él me dejó y se fue por ahí diciendo a todos que yo era una puta y me había acostado con todo el equipo de fútbol. Ya nadie me hablaba, fui sacada del equipo de porristas por quien fuera mi mejor amiga y mis padres decidieron enviarme aquí, con mis abuelos, pero las cicatrices siguen ahí ... -

Tony se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó. -Dios, lo siento mucho, Pepper-

Ella lo rechazó y lo olió. -Lo siento, Tony- dijo ella, retrocediendo. -Pero no quiero estar contigo.- Pepper se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Jim sintió que algo pasaba cuando Tony se unió al resto de los deportistas en las gradas y ni siquiera reconoció que estaban allí.

Tony sintió como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una bomba sobre él. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan terrible como eso a alguien tan dulce como Pepper. Así que cuando Rhodes le preguntó qué le pasaba ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

-Él trató de abusar de ella ... la dejó mal frente a todos ...- Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Tony supo que algo andaba mal cuando los demás deportistas dejaron de hablar.

-Oh mierda.- Se puso en pie de repente y se volvió hacia ellos.

-No se puede decir nada a nadie acerca de lo que acabo de decir acerca de Potts.- Pero Tony sabía que era demasiado tarde para detenerlo cuando dos Warriors que estaban sentadas cerca susurraban y lo miraban sorprendidas. Sería la buena nueva en la escuela.

Happy se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Acabas de lanzarte a ti mismo en algún problema gigante, amigo.- Con eso, se marchó con Bruce Banner y Rhodes que le daban miradas incómodas.

Tony se sentó de nuevo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. "Soy un idiota!" Le dio una patada en el asiento frente a él de la frustración, pero sólo tuvo éxito en conseguir un pie dolorido. "A menos que ..." pensó y se levantó rápidamente, casi corriendo a las Warriors.

-Miren-, dijo él, intercambiando miradas con los dos. -Sé lo que dije allí, y yo estaría muy agradecido si ustedes no se lo dicen a nadie.-

-Demasiado tarde, yo ya le mandé un texto a Maya al respecto- dijo la morena uno.

El rostro de Tony cayó.

-Lo sentimos- dijo la rubia y ambas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron.

Tony no quería ni ver la mirada afligida en el rostro de Pepper al día siguiente, cuando se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

... Al día siguiente ...

Tan pronto como Pepper entró en la academia Tomorrow, estaba claro que todo el mundo conocía su secreto.

Luchó contra las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia su casillero para abrirlo, y sólo para encontrar un pedazo de papel encima de sus libros escolares. Pepper abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

-_Bien hecho, ZORRA- _leyó para sí misma_. -Sinceramente, no pensé que fueras una de las que abren las piernas, en la parte trasera del coche más cercano que puedas encontrar. El equipo de fútbol entero está a la espera de alguna acción por su parte.-_ Pepper dejó la nota y se deslizó por los casilleros, se sentó en el suelo y lloró en sus manos.

A María Hill se le hacía tarde esa mañana - una rara ocasión para ella. Evitaba las manchas de chicle en el suelo y manchas de suciedad que parecían un poco dudosas, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuando vio a una chica pelirroja llorando con la cabeza entre los brazos.

La mtra. Hill miró por el pasillo, que estaba vacío debido a la campana había sonado diez minutos antes, antes de hablar con la estudiante. -Um, perdón- dijo ella en voz baja al principio y luego se aclaró la garganta. -¿Disculpa?-

"Ojalá nunca hubiera venido aquí!" Pep pensó para sí misma, sin dejar de llorar en sus brazos. "Ojalá pudiera huir y esconderme del resto del mundo."

-¿Disculpa?- Potts de repente oyó una voz que le hablaba.

Ella levantó la cabeza de sus brazos para mirar, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, a una profesora castaña.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la profesora, dándole una mirada de preocupación.

Virginia negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -N-no-.

La maestra se acercó a ella, inclinándose y mirando el suelo con una mirada cansada. -¿Por qué no vienes a tener una pequeña charla conmigo en mi oficina? Soy la señorita Hill, por cierto, consejera de orientación de la escuela.-

Potts suspiró, lo que causó que la señorita Hill hiciera una sonrisa. -Dudo que alguna guía puede arreglar la situación en la que estoy ahora.-

La Srta. Hill le dio una brillante sonrisa. -¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad a esta guía?-

Cinco minutos más tarde, Pepper se encontró sentada frente a un escritorio con la señorita Hill frente a ella.

-Entonces- dijo después de que ella se aseguró de que la pelirroja bebiera agua. -¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que pasó cuando te encontré llorando en el suelo del pasillo ligeramente impuro?-

Pepper se miró las manos. -Honestamente creo que usted no lo sabe, por ahora ... Todo el mundo lo hace.-

La Srta. Hill asintió incómodamente. -Sé que puede ser difícil para ti, pero ¿por qué no me dices qué es exactamente lo que te causó tanto dolor antes?-

LA pelirroja suspiró y miró por la ventana que cubría una de las paredes. -Es sólo un rumor ...- Ella miró hacia abajo con tristeza. -Un rumor que resulta ser cierto.-

La consejera asintió. -Bien, ¿sabes quién podría haber comenzado este 'rumor'?-

Los ojos de Pepper se llenaron de lágrimas, casi susurrando. -Sí ... yo pensaba que é era alguien en quien podía confiar ... Alguien que nunca haría algo que me haría daño.- Ella tragó saliva. -Creo que estaba equivocada.-

La consejera insistió en hacer su trabajo correctamente para que ella siguiera tratando de insistir sobre el tema. -Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que este muchacho contó?-

La estudiante comenzó a llorar de nuevo. -Le dije a Tony Stark como intentaron abusar de mi el año pasado y lo mal que me dejaron frente a todo el colegio y como se burlaban de mi y ahora toda la escuela sabe ...- Potts tuvo que dejar de hablar para poder enjugar sus lágrimas. -Se suponía que iba a ser un nuevo comienzo para mí todo en esta escuela, pero ahora ...-

La Srta. Maria no pudo evitar revelar el impacto que sentía. -Oh ...- Fue todo lo que pudo para gesticular a cabo.

De repente, Pepper se puso de pie. -Muchas gracias señorita Hill, pero no creo que su orientación pueda ayudarme después de todo.- Todavía secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

...

Tony salió del salón de español tan pronto como pudo. -Dios, verbos irregulares son abur-Se detuvo en su línea de pensamiento cuando vio un trozo de papel que estaba en el suelo junto al casillero de Pepper. Lo cogió y leyó la nota, casi dejando caer fuera de la ira y la preocupación después. -Oh, mierda ...- Murmuró para sí y metió el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de Letterman. -¡Mierda!- Él gritó, golpeando la puerta de su casillero y haciendo una mueca de dolor después.

-Escuché que la facilita ha estado llorando en el baño todo el período de matemáticas- Tony escuchó a Maya mientras pasaba.

-¿Cómo podría Virginia llorar en el baño cuando ya está lleno de agua?- Whitney preguntó con una mirada confusa.

Tony corrió a ponerse al día con ellas. -Hey, ¿sabes dónde está Potts ahora?-

Maya se volvió hacia él y le puso una mano en la cadera, sonriendo. -Lo último que supe, es que ella sigue llorando a moco tendido en el baño de mueres por la biblioteca de la escuela, pero buena suerte tratando de -

-¡Lo que sea!- Tony dijo interrumpiéndola y rápidamente haciendo su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Pepper se paró frente al espejo, borrando su interminable cascada de lágrimas. "Olvida todo, Pepper ... " Murmuró para sí misma mientras daba un suspiro tembloroso.

-Pepper?- Oyó una voz que la llamaba - una voz que sin duda parecía que no pertenecía al baño de las chicas.

-T-To-Tony?- Ella preguntó tentativamente.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió la voz. -Antes de que yo entre, puedes comprobar que no hay nadie más ahí?-

"Es un idiota a veces." Ella pensó mientras sonreía por primera vez en el día. -No te preocupes, la costa es clara.-

Tony apareció de la vuelta de la esquina y la miró con tristeza. -Um, bueno- dijo, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hola.-

Virginia se sorprendió a sí misma por el tono frío con el que le hablaba a Tony.

-Mira- dijo él. -Quiero pedir disculpas. No quería contar tu secreto, pero yo estaba siendo un idiota. Sé que estás molesta Pepper y yo sólo quería ver si estás bien.-

-Estoy bien- con ese tono frío respondió de nuevo y ella apartó la mirada, evitando su mirada en el espejo.

Tony habló en voz baja. -Vi la nota, Virginia.- Él frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir a cambio al castaño.

Dio un paso hacia ella. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Tony le tocó el brazo con suavidad y ella saltó como si hubiera sido sorprendida. -Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.-

Acabado de decir lo anterior, Tony sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Pepper le había propinado una bofetada.

-Como puedes pensar eso? Te conté mi único secreto y lo revelaste, cual si una broma fuese!- exclamó con rabia la ojiverde.

-Pep, yo, déjame ex-

-No Stark y mi nombre es Virginia a partir de ahora- se dio vuelta y Tony la sujetó por la cintura.

-Virginia, por favor, no es lo que crees- acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja- Confía en mí.-

Pepper vio la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, mientras los de ella se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. -No esta vez.- Y ella pasó junto a él, dejando a Tony de pie solo en el baño.

****

CONTINUARÁ

****

Reviews? Antes de que me golpeen, me encanta el drama, pero siempre hay felicidad, lo prometo, el proximo no habra drama...y no se olviden de leer mi otro fic **Mi vida eres tu**

****

PD: si no les gustan mis fics, no lo lean, prefiero eso a sus insultos por PM :D nadie les esta obligando U_U


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! He vuelto con un capítulo mas...espero que les guste :D porque me dio mucho trabajo escribir desde el movil xD jajajaja

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya saben ese Stan Lee y Marvel que no me los obsequian jajaja...

...

Los días pasaban lentos para Pepper en la academia. Hacía poco más de un mes desde que todo el mundo se enteró de su secreto y ella todavía estaba tratando desesperadamente de no obtener ninguna atención no deseada. Pepper todavía asistía al Karaoquito después de la escuela, pero se aseguró de que pasar desapercibida, sentándose en la oscuridad y en el rincón, así como de que no hubiese nada de solos para cantar.

Sus almuerzos en el colegio los tomaba bajo un roble detrás de la biblioteca, pues nadie iba por esos lugares debido a que ahí estaban las mesas y bancas rotas, pero cada vez que veía a Tony, tenía siempre una excusa y huía lo más lejos de él, para terminar escondiéndose en la biblioteca. Sus esfuerzos para evitar a todo el mundo no pasaron desapercibidos por otros miembros del selecto club y una mañana se encontró acorralada en su casillero por Nat, Jane y Peggy, quien acababa de regresar de Londres por un intercambio y ya la habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido.

-Virginia, tenemos que hablar- exigió Natasha.

Pepper tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba por venir y recogió algunos libros de su casillero. -¿No puede esperar? Tengo que ir a estudiar para mi examen de Historia.-

-Basta de alargar lo inevitable, Ginny!- dijo Jane, quien en un intento trató de imponer de nuevo su comportamiento inteligente. -Esto tiene que ser resuelto aquí y ahora. Todos sabemos que tiene sentimientos por Tony, Ginny-

Pepper cerró lentamente su casillero, suspiró y se volvió hacia el grupo. -Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

Tasha habló. -Sólo estás haciendo esto más difícil para ti misma huyendo siempre de él cada vez que te lo encuentras o cuando te busca.-

Pepper frunció el ceño. -Ustedes no saben nada acerca de mí, tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado!-

-Lo sé- dijo Jane. -¿Crees que no me hiere la risa de la gente a mis espaldas o los comentarios groseros sobre mi, la hija de un millonario en la cárcel, con sueños de ser famosa?-

Por una vez, Tasha asintió con la cabeza. -Yo sólo soy una de los cinco estudiantes becados en la escuela.-

-Yo solía ser objeto de burlas por ser inteligente e intentar formar parte de las animadoras- contribuyó Peggy.

Jane miró a todas ellas y se volvió hacia Pep. -Todos sabemos lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, Virginia, pero todo lo que hemos hecho es luchar e ignorarlos. Claramente, no he dejado que esos comentarios desagradables me saquen de mi camino y me dejen ser quien soy. Si no les gusta mi talento ellos simplemente pueden ir y c-

Peggy interrumpió a Jane. -Lo que Jane está tratando de decir es que, si realmente quieres algo, no debes dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en el camino de tu felicidad.-

Tasha asintió mientras Pepper echó una mirada dudosa al trío de mujeres. -Todos sabemos que quieres a Tony, no me agrada, lo admito, es un mujeriego, pero si realmente sientes algo por el debes ir a buscarlo.-

Pepper sonrió tristemente a ellas. -Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Él era muy agradable y atento hacia mí, pero yo fui una perra sin corazón con él. Dudo que él quiere tener algo que ver conmigo.- suspiró la pelirroja- además sé que está saliendo con Bethany Cabe.-

Peggy, Jane y Tahsa intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

-No estoy tan segura de eso- dijo Jane mientras agarraba el brazo de Pepper. -Tash vio a Beth y a Tony hace dos días en el centro comercial, cuenta Tasha, cuenta, cuenta-

-Tranquila Jane- se rio la ojimarron- Iba pasando por Gucci, y vi salir a Bethany con Maya y Christine, sus súbditas, por lo que me escondí detrás de un anuncio de la tienda y escuché que Tony había citado a Cabe en la fuente de los deseos...Seguí a Beth sin que me notara, creo que soy muy buena espiando-

-Al grano Romanoff, luego sigues con tus sueños- dijo Jane desesperada y sedienta de información.

-Bien!- dijo Tasha levantando las manos- bueno, cuando Cabe llegó, Tony estaba ah esperándola, ella intentó besarlo pero él se negó, ella se enojó, discutieron, ella le dio un buen golpe en la cara y le gritó: _"Es por esa estúpida becada cierto?" _Tony se enojó mucho y le preguntó que cómo sabia que era por ti- continuó Nat señalando a Pepper, quien estaba sonrojada- Bethany le dijo que Maya y Christine le habían contado, ya sabes Pep, son amigas y Tony le respondió que habían terminado, ya, en ese instante. Fue magnifico ver una pelea donde este involucrado Stark- decía mientras se reía.

-¿Quien lo diría? Stark terminando con Bethany Cabe, la chica más popular en Manhattan e hija de un magnate petrolero, solo porque esta enamorado de tiiiiiii- dijo Jane emocionada y saltando, mientras Pepper estaba muy sonrojada y rodaba los ojos a sus amigas.

-Basta! - dijo Ginny- Hasta que él no me lo confirme, no podré creerles chicas, lo lamento, pero no puedo- concluyó la pelirroja caminando para salir del circulo de chicas que la rodeaban.

-Vamos, tenemos una sorpresa para ti en el Club.- Dijo Jane tirando del brazo de Pepper, quien estaba desconcertada mientras corrían hacia el coche de Peggy, para llegar al Karaoke.

Todo el mundo, estaba esperando cuando Pepper y las otras chicas entraron al club. Tony respiró nervioso mientras permanecía de pie en la parte delantera del club.

-Está bien- dijo el Sr. Watts aplaudiendo, algo que él tenía la costumbre de hacer siempre. -Todo el mundo está aquí ahora así que ¿por qué no inicias muchacho?-

Tony asintió y sonrió alrededor a los miembros. -Antes de empezar, sólo quería decir que esta canción está dedicada a una persona especial en la audiencia- miró a Pepper cuando dijo esto -y yo lo estoy usando como una disculpa y para mostrar cómo a nadie le importa su pasado aquí. Eres una persona increíble y eso es todo lo que importa. -

Pepper se sonrojó al sentir todo el mundo miraba en su dirección.

-Ok- murmuró el ojiazul, volviendo a estar en el escenario y abrió su boca para cantar las primeras notas.

_"Oh! porque estas tan triste? _  
_hay lagrimas en tus ojos _  
_vamos, ven a mi ya."_

_"No te avergüences de llorar _  
_déjame conocerte a fondo _  
_porque yo también he visto el lado oscuro."_

_"Cuando la oscuridad cae sobre ti, _  
_no sabes que hacer, _  
_nada de lo que digas _  
_podrá hacer que te ame menos."_

Tony arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a Pepper.

_"Estaré a tu lado_  
_no dejare que nadie te haga daño _  
_estaré a tu lado"_

_"Si estas loco, sé aun mas loco _  
_no te lo quedes dentro _  
_vamos, háblame ya _  
_hey! que tienes que esconder? _  
_yo también estoy enfadado _  
_ya ves, me parezco mucho a ti."_

_"Cuando estas en una encrucijada _  
_y no sabes que camino elegir _  
_déjame acompañarte _  
_incluso si te equivocas"_

Él puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y la miró a los ojos.

_"estaré a tu lado_  
_no permitiré que nadie te haga daño _  
_estaré a tu lado _  
_llámame en tus peores momentos _  
_y nunca te abandonare _  
_estaré a tu lado"_

_"Y cuando, cuando la noche caiga sobre ti, cariño _  
_cuando te sientas completamente solo _  
_no lo estarás realmente"___

Pepper puso una mano sobre la suya y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.__

"Estaré a tu lado  
_no dejare que nadie te haga daño _  
_estare a tu lado _  
_llamame en tus peores momentos _  
_y nunca te abandonare"_

_"estaré a tu lado_  
_no dejare que nadie te haga daño _  
_estaré a tu lado _  
_y nunca te abandonare"  
_

Tony se puso de pie de nuevo y lentamente le soltó la mano a la pelirroja, mientras los amigos de Tony (Jim, Bruce, Happy, Steve y Thor) y los amigos de ella (Jane, Tasha, su nueva amiga Peggy y Clint) le entregaban una orquidea rosa por parte de ellas y blancas de parte de ellos, cortesía y favor que Tony les habia pedido.

_"estaré a tu lado_  
_no dejare que nadie te haga daño _  
_estaré a tu lado"_

Pepper estaba en estado de shock después de la canción terminada. No podía creerlo.

Tony sonrió nerviosamente. -Así que ... ¿Qué piensas?-

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior y luego se puso de pie y se acercó a Tony. -Gracias- susurró y lo abrazó.

Tony sonrió y la abrazó. -De nada, Pep- dijo el castaño.

-Por qué orquídeas Tony?- preguntó la pelirroja muy curiosa.

-Porque las orquídeas expresan dulzura, delicadeza, belleza tal y como tu eres, así como sentimientos segun ellas- dijo señalando a las amigas de Pepper y la besó con suavidad.

Esta vez Pepper no huyó o lloró, ella le devolvió el beso, sintiendo por primera vez desde que llegó a TAHS, que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, junto a Tony

**Continuará**

Siiii estuve muuuuy empalagosa, pero amo esa canción es I'll Stand by you de Pretenders :3

Reviews amadas y amados lectores?


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo cap wiiii**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel**

**...**

**Tres semanas después**

-Concurso de duetos el viernes!- el Sr. Watts anunció el martes a los miembros del club. -¿Alguien puede decirme a que me refiero?-

En ese momento, un par de ojos color azul miraron al par de ojos de verdes y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos.

Desde que a los otros miembros del club le gusta llamarles _"el beso del siglo"_, Tony y Pepper habían llegado a ser conocido como una pareja poderosa. Nadie se atrevía a mirarla con malos ojos o hablar mal de ella, pues Tony la defiende a capa y espada, ya que al ser el más inteligente y joven millonario de TAHS, nadie se mete con él. Dondequiera que uno fuese, el otro no se queda atrás y viceversa.

En vista de que siempre estaban juntos, al grado de que habían cambiado horarios para poder estar juntos (cosa que el sr. Stane aceptó cuando Tony se lo pidió, ya que Howard Stark era su gran amigo) , simplemente se fusionaron en uno solo: _"PEPPERONY"_. Si ambos desaparecían en cualquier momento o no entraban a clases, la pregunta que hacía eco en el colegio y el club, de la boca de las personas era _"¿Dónde está Pepperony?"._ Por lo tanto, en ese momento, después de que el Sr. Watts habló, nadie se sorprendió cuando Tony puso la mano en el aire.

-Watts, se nos permite elegir a nuestros propios compañeros o lo sortearán como el año anterior?- dijo el castaño con una cara de poco agrado, recordando que un año atrás cantó con Jane y él realmente odio eso. No por Jane, sino por su elección de canción: Tonight, del musical West Side Story y el odia los musicales. Jane le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. ¬¬

La pelirroja sentada junto a él le sonrió con gracia mientras los dedos de la otra mano de Tony se entrelazaban con los de Pep.

El maestro de ceremonias del club estalló en una sonrisa. -Sí, estoy feliz de anunciar que ustedes pueden elegir a su propio compañero de dúo para este concurso y el premio es: un tour por NY en limo, con comida y una cena en el restaurante "PER SE".-

Varios vítores y aplausos estallaron alrededor del club, mientras Tony se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su ¿novia?. Él no le había pedido jamás a una chica ser su novia, salia, sí pero nunca era algo serio, pero con Pepper era distinto. -Entonces, ¿con quién estas pensando cantar, bella dama?- dijo el ojiazul con voz seductora.

Pepper se rió. -Bueno, yo est-.

-Tony- Una voz estridente llamada del otro lado, una voz que pertenecía a una chica llamada Bethany Cabe. La niña rica hizo un gesto a Tony para que fuese a hablar con ella.

Ella pertenecía al club, al igual que sus amigas Maya y Christine, pero casi nunca iba, prefería gastar dinero saliendo de compras. Pero desde que supo que Tony la había dejado por una persona de menos "nivel", se mantenía informada por medio del duo chismoso lo que acontecía con la nueva pareja y sabía que se acercaba el concurso de duetos anual.

Tony levantó una ceja y miró a Pepper. -Creo que voy a estar de vuelta en menos de cinco.- Se alejó, dejando a Pepper sola.

Ella se quedó sentada y observó a los dos, quienes estaban atrapados en una profunda conversación cuando Beth lo tomó de la mano, mientras el ojiazul le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Pepper, quien moría de celos, estaba a punto de ir a ver lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió una presencia apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla.

-Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?- Una voz arrogante habló detrás de ella.

Virginia puso los ojos mientras miraba por encima del hombro. -¿Qué quieres, Killian? Ella puso su nombre amargamente fuera de su lengua.

-Ouch- el chico rubio sonrió. -¿Cuándo llegó la dulce Potts a resultar tan amargo?-

La ojiverde dejó escapar una risa burlona. -Corta el rollo, Killian. ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti.-

Pep se burlaba. -¿Qué tienes que yo podría pedirte?-

-Una voz para el concurso- Aldrich respondió con su característica sonrisa. -Creo que debemos ser socios de dúo-.

Una arruga apareció en los rasgos perfectos de Potts. -Pero ya tengo un compañero de dúo ...- Ella miró hacia Tony.

Killian dijo con cierta incertidumbre en su voz. -Por favor, creo que Tony está demasiado ocupado con Cabe.- Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la ex pareja, ocupados mirándose uno la otro.

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior. -Oh ...- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Por lo tanto, tenemos un trato?-

Pepper volvió la cabeza, con una sensación de mareo cuando ella murmuró su respuesta. -Está bien- dijo.

**...**

-Hey, Pep!- La voz de Tony sonó cuando la pelirroja ordenaba sus libros en su casillero.

-Hola, Tony- respondió ella con una voz ausente del tono feliz que solía llevar.

El chico de ojos azules se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de enojo en sus ojos. -¿Hay algo malo ...?- Le preguntó con una pequeña mueca.

Pepper se apartó de su casillero y evitó la mirada de Stark. -Nada- respondió ella, abrazada a su libro de álgebra en un abrazo apretado.

Tony arqueó una ceja. -Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad-.

Potts finalmente lo miró a los ojos con los suyos, vacíos y fríos. -Bueno, se puede decir que supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que algo está mal!-. Cerró su casillero con bastante molestia y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Tony frunció el ceño en confusión y se dirigió después a su chica. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y se burlaba, volviéndose hacia él. -No te atrevas a jugar al tonto conmigo, Stark! Puedo ser mujer, pero ten por seguro que no soy estúpida!-

Tony sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba Stark estaba en serios problemas, como cuando olvidó su cita en Central Park y ella lo esperó una hora. Ella sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enojada.

-¿Se trata de nuestra cita del sábado? Te dije que tenía que cancelar porque el Coach Hudson nos pondrá en otra práctica de fútbol ...-

-No, no se trata de sábado. Se trata de ti y ... ella!-

Stark parecía confundido. -Ella ...?.-

-Bethany!- Pepper parecía a punto de llorar y vio a unas cuantas personas que observaban desde sus casilleros como estaba de furiosa. -¿Sabes lo humillante que es para mí?- Se volvió hacia Tony mientras una lágrima escapó por el rabillo del ojo. -Yo soy tu novia y sin embargo, aquí estás planeando duetos y hacer amistad con otra chica que es tu ex!-

-Pero no somos novios- exclamó Tony.

-¿Qué? O sea que...?- dijo la pelirroja asombrada y decepcionada.

Tony se rió con incredulidad. -En serio? Creíste que eramos novios, Pepper? Bethany y yo de nuevo? Estábamos planeando un número de grupo ya que somos los que ganamos el último reto antes de tu llegada y todo. Iba a pedirte que cantes conmigo, pero ahora estoy dudando ...-

Pep le dio una mirada de muerte. -Bueno, que bien porque ya tengo un compañero de dueto.-

Stark la miró desconcertado. -¿Quién?-

Una sonrisa competitiva apareció en sus labios. -Aldrich Killian-.

La confusión del chico rápidamente se convirtió de nuevo en un ceño fruncido. -¿Qué demonios?! Killian! ¿Estás volviéndote loca en serio?-

La adolescente se encogió de hombros y se abrazó más fuerte a su libro de álgebra. -No es tan divertido cuando estás en el exterior mirando hacia adentro, ¿no?- dijo mientras estaba tratando de ser fuerte, pero el dolor todavía estaba en su apogeo a través de ella. -Además dijiste que no somos nada no?-

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos. -Sabes? Tienes razón. Creo que voy a ir a cantar con Beth después de todo.-

-¡Bien!-

-OK.-

Ambos se miraron y se fueron por los extremos opuestos del pasillo.

Tres días más tarde, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido y susurraban acerca de que Pepper y Tony se ignoran entre sí y fueron a sentarse al lado de sus respectivas parejas de dúo en el club.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Jane, curiosamente.

Maya hizo girar un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. -Parece que la pareja perfecta no es tan perfecta después de todo.-

El Sr. Watts inmediatamente sintió la tensión en el grupo al entrar al escenario. También notó que Tony y Pepper estaban sentados en lados opuestos, lo cual era raro. No estaban saliendo o algo así? Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la tarea planificada.

-Muy bien- el señor W habló, -¿tenemos algún voluntario que quiera cantar primero?-

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio por un momento antes de que la pelirroja levantara la mano. -Creo que Ald y yo sabemos exactamente cómo empezar esta cosa- dijo ella, dándole al joven una sonrisa pícara que no alcanzó el chico a ver.

Stark se burló al ver la expresión del rostro de Pep. "_Dios, no puedo creer esto_", pensó para sus adentros. No era como si hubiese olvidado todo, pero esto parecía más un juego pésimo. Algo que en un principio había sido un error, ahora era un juego de celos mezquinos. Pero si era así como Pep quería jugar, entonces que así sea.

Pep estaba molesta ya que Tony y Bethany se situaron en la parte delantera del club. Ella odiaba las peleas - especialmente de este tipo. Ha pasado las últimas noches llorando hasta quedarse dormida porque Tony le ignora. Pero su abuela, viendo cómo estaba angustiada, le dio algunos consejos útiles. _"Mantén tus fuerzas"_, le había dicho. _"Si ven tu debilidad, entonces no se detendrán hasta que estás en pedazos."_

Al recordar esto, Pepper respiró hondo y se dirigió al escenario -Aldrich y yo pensamos que necesitábamos recordar a todos pasar un buen rato ya que los exámenes están más cerca- le guiñó un ojo a Killian, mientras él daba un paso hacia adelante, tocando la guitarra y llenando el club con la canción.

_"Llévame a la luna _  
_déjame jugar entre las estrellas _  
_déjame ver como es la primavera _  
_en Júpiter y Marte"_

Pep cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el estado de ánimo de la canción, y luego los volvió a abrir. Ella sonrió mientras el muchacho musculoso frente a ella se transformó en una cara familiar, más suave con el pelo marrón oscuro alborotado.

_"En otras palabras, sujeta mi mano _  
_En otras palabras, cariño, bésame"_ cantó en la cara que estaba imaginando.

_"Llena mi corazón con canciones _  
_déjame cantar para siempre _  
_tu eres todo lo que deseo _  
_todo lo que admiro y adoro_"

_"En otras palabras, por favor se sincera _  
_En otras palabras, te quiero" _Killian se unió mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

_"Llena mi corazón con canciones _  
_déjame cantar para siempre _  
_tu eres todo lo que deseo _  
_todo lo que admiro y adoro" _ambos cantaron mientras que el resto del club, menos Tony, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.

Pepper se sentó en el piano aplaudiendo mientras Aldrich le sonrió y tocó la guitarra en frente de ella.

"_En otras palabras, por favor se sincera _  
_En otras palabras, en otras palabras _  
_Te quie...ro"_" Pep respondió a la imagen en frente de ella y Ald repitió en segunda voz.

Pepper se sintió eufórica tras cuando la canción terminó. El musculoso que tenía por compañero le dio un abrazo y el Sr. Watts los felicitó por un gran acto. Pero su alegría se transformó en miedo cuando Virginia llamó al ojiazul sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa hacia ella justo antes de que él saliera del club.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, les dejo un capitulo mas, solo quiero decir que este fic terminara pronto porque es corto, ademas de que me mudo de pais y será mas dificil escribir pues aun debo adaptarme a ese lugar U_u**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso y dejenme un bello review, personas mas hermosas del mundo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, sé que ha pasado ya un buen tiempo del ultimo capitulo pero aquí me tienen, subiendo uno mas...quiero agradecer a Circe-Arista17 quien fue la que me sugirió la cancion Fly me to the moon en el capi anterior mil gracias! y por su review :D (fantabuloso excelente quizá Pepper la use xD si me dejas )... A Guest pues me ha costado adaptarme pues yo soy de una zona calurosa y donde estoy hace frío pero ya mas adaptada :D y a dreamy girl'16 por los FF y todo :3 me he mudado a Quebec Canadá :D**

**Ya...mucho blablabla de mi parte...**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel y blablabla**

**...**

Parecía que las cosas no podían ir peor para Pepper.

Pero lo hacían.

Después de aquella salida inesperada por parte de Tony, Bethany salió en su búsqueda pues aun tenían un concurso que ganar y no podría hacerlo sin él.

Clint había cantado Lucky de Jason Mraz acompañado de su linda novia Tasha; Jane cantó con Happy pues cuando le preguntó a Thor, este último le dijo que cantar era cosa de losers.

Cuando estaba por terminar la canción de Jane y Happy, Bethany entró al club tomando a Tony de la mano y muy sonriente, lo que hizo que el corazón de Pepper se sintiera tan golpeado como una pera de boxeo.

Tony volteó a ver a Pepper, pero esta tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y lo hizo sentir muy mal, era la primera chica a la que no quería llevar a su cama, la primera que lo hacía sentir "cosas" y con la que quería estar, pero justo en ese instante Aldrich venía con un refresco y se lo ofreció a la pelirroja.

Tony recordó el por qué estaba enojado con Pepper y siguió al lado de Bethany hasta llegar al lugar donde cantarían.

-Gracias Jane y Harold- dijo el presentador- bien, ahora nuestra ultima pareja de concursantes: Bethany Cabe y Tony Stark- al oir eso, Pepper dirigió una mirada a Tony

Bethany tomó su micrófono -Bueno, mi novio Tony y yo, sí, hemos vuelto- dijo dirigiéndose a Pepper- cantaremos Hello de Lionel Richie- Tony solo hizo un gesto de confusion pues él y Beth no habían regresado como pareja.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_  
_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_  
_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_ Tony cantaba mientras dirigía miradas disimuladas a Pepper, quien no lo veía pues no podía creer que cantaran esa canción.

_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile_  
_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide_  
_'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do_  
_And I want to tell you so much I love you_  
_Oh, yeah._ Cantaron a coro el dueto en el escenario, y Bethany se acercaba y le sonreía a Tony, mientras él daba un intento de sonrisa.

Pepper quería correr de ese lugar pero no lo hacía, pues no quería que notaran cuanto mal le hacía ver a Tony y Bethany cantando esa canción de amor, esa tonta canción de amor!

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair._ Tony solo pensaba en una chica: Pepper

_And tell you time and time again how much I care._ Bethany hacía ademanes mientras continuaba cantando.

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
_Hello, I've just got to let you know. _Bethany estaba a nada de tomar la mano de Tony y este, al darse cuenta, caminó hacia el otro lado del escenario.

_'Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do_  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying I love you_  
_Is it me you're looking for? _Tony miró fijamente a Pepper, quien le devolvió la mirada y se había ruborizado; Beth se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una mirada de muerte a Pepper, y la última volteo hacia Aldrich quien tarareaba la canción.

_'Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do_  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying I love you. _

Una vez terminada la canción, Tony bajó inmediatamente del escenario caminando hacia Pepper: tenía que hablar con ella. Pero Natasha lo detuvo.

-Le rompes el corazón una vez más Stark y yo te romperé la pierna-

-Sí sí, lo que sea- dijo Tony apartándose de Nat.

Tony llegó a junto a Pepper y Killian, quien tomó a la pelirroja de la mano al ver a Stark cerca y ella lo miró confusa, pero aceptó seguir el juego.

-Pepper, puedo hablarte un momento- dijo irritado Tony.

Pepper miró a Aldrich y este solo le sonrió, Tony quería golpearlo- Claro-

Todo el mundo miró hacia donde estaba Pepper y Tony quienes estaban caminando a la puerta del establecimiento, pues todos sabían que no se hablaban y Jane exclamó un Wiii! de la emoción, cosa que irritó demasiado a Bethany y Killian.

Una vez afuera ni Tony ni Pepper decían nada, era incómodo para ambos, ninguno quería ser el primero en dar el primer paso a una reconciliación o por lo menos a una amistad. Pepper respiró profundamente y se decidió a ser la primera en hablar.

-Y bien Stark, aquí me tienes, que quieres?- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Hmmm...cómo estás?- fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Tony.

-Cómo estoy? En serio Tony? Para eso no tenías que traerme a la entrada del club- respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Si bueno, no quería que tu novio nos interrumpa- dijo entre dientes Tony.

-Es todo lo que tienes que decir, Tony?- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, de hecho, no... estás saliendo con él ?- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿por qué no habría de hacerlo, Stark?-.

Tony no dijo nada después de eso . Él sólo le dio a Pepper una mirada hiriente y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Pepper se dio la vuelta porque Nat estaba tirando de su brazo. Ella le habló a su amiga con voz áspera . -Mira Ginny , sé que te está pasando ahora, y sé que tienes miedo, pero el no merece esto. Ahora sólo lo estás hiriendo intencionalmente y sabes que él no te haría eso. Nunca. Él cambió desde que llegaste aquí. Haz bien las cosas- .

Ella sabía que Tasha tenía razón. Sabía que llevó esto demasiado lejos. Ella sabía que tenía que ir a buscarlo.

En el momento en que Pepper había alcanzado a Tony , en el estacionamiento . Ella seguía llamándolo por su nombre, pero él siguió caminando . No se detuvo hasta que sintió que Pepper lo agarró por su hombro y le dio la vuelta , y no le gustó y se puso rojo de ira.

-No puedo hacer esto más , Pepper-

-Tony, déjame...-

-¡No! -gritó Tony, haciendo que Pepper se asustara -No, no quiero jugar más este juego. Yo no quiero jugarlo en primer lugar cuando me dijiste que cantarías con ese idiota y yo acepté a Bethany como pareja. Eso fue una mala idea, y está haciendo que te vea de una manera que nunca he querido-.

-Por favor, ¿podemos...-

-Deja de hablar! Siempre eres tu la que toma las decisiones. Sólo basta!- Pepper asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que ella había terminado de hablar. Tony estaba respirando con dificultad. No sabía si quería llorar o golpear la pared. En realidad pensaba que podían ser eficaces en conjunto, que Pepper quería que estuviesen juntos, pero aquí ella está coqueteandole a otros chicos. Y ella se frotaba en su rostro . Estaba hecho.

-Ya he terminado Pepper . Se han terminado las conversaciones, he terminado con todo , he terminado contigo. No me he sentido tan enojado desde que me contaste lo de tu ex, y sabes qué?, me dolió que ese idiota intentara eso. Bethany y sus amigas dicen que me olvide de ti , yo no podría hacerlo Pepper porque yo ...- se detuvo .

-Tu qué?-

Tony lentamente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza , sintió que las palabras estaban a punto de salir de su boca antes de tiempo. No podía sentirse de esa manera , ya que sólo le haría daño. -Ve a tener sexo con Aldrich o quien quieras, Pepper . Ve con quien quieras porque me niego a ser utilizado por ti. Traté de estar allí para ti, trate de darte tiempo , el objetivo de que todo era un desperdicio y jamás logré meterte en mi cama-

Pepper estaba atónita por lo que Tony había dicho, jamás pensó que él le diría algo así. Fue tanta la rabia que sintió por las palabras de Tony que le propinó una bofetada.

-Te odio Tony, cómo puedes decir eso?- ella estaba llorando- Jamás debí seguirte para explicarte-.

-Creo que nunca debiste venir a NY y no debí hablarte jamas- dijo enojado Tony.

-Tony, por favor, no digas eso- dijo Pepper con la voz entrecortada- no sé quien eres-.

-Anthony Stark y ya he terminado con esto, no dejaré que tu ni nadie me haga daño . Adiós, Pepper-.

Se alejó , dejando a Pepper llorando en el medio del estacionamiento del club.

Jane, Nat y Peggy llegaron a socorrer a Pepper, quien estaba realmente desecha, y habían visto la pelea desde adentro. Peggy fue por su auto y llevaron a Pepper con sus abuelos. Nat y Jane se quedaron esa noche acompañando a su amiga, no querían que hiciese algo que ellas pudiesen evitar.

Gracias a Jane, los ganadores del concurso serían anunciados la semana siguiente, pues sería injusto que no estén todos los participantes presente.

Esa noche, Pepper estuvo llorando por todo lo que había pasado, sabía que ella tenía parte de culpa, por aceptar a Ald como pareja en el concurso, pero Tony no estaba exento de culpabilidad: si hubiese puesto límites entre él y Bethany aquel día, las cosas serían diferente ahora.

Las actividades de fin de semana que tenían planeadas las chicas fueron aplazadas debido a que Pep estaba tan triste que no quería comer, levantarse ni tomar una ducha, solo quería estar en cama lamentando sus penas. Lograban que se bañase pues ellas mismas se encargaban de meterla al baño y la abuela la vigilaba en el baño.

...

Las chicas llegaron al club justo antes de que los muchachos iniciaran la noche para el anuncio de los ganadores. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Pepper aún tenía que hablar con Tony de lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera quería ir esa noche, y Nat, apoyada de Jane y Peg la convencieron diciendo que tenía que resolver las cosas.

-Esta es una mala idea. - le dijo Pepper a sus amigas.

-Pepper, no, es mejor que soluciones este problema ahora, antes de que se haga más grande.-

-Él no quiere hablar conmigo, Nat. Él dejó eso perfectamente claro, que había terminado conmigo-.

-Y tu estás de acuerdo con eso?- preguntó Nat, a lo que Pepper le dio un encogimiento de hombros. -Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes verdaderos sentimientos por él.- Pepper miró hacia otro lado, dando su respuesta -Exactamente , así que dejar de ser tonta y encárgate de que te hable. Ustedes dos pueden resolver esto.-

-Ella tiene razón, Ginny- Peggy le dijo a Pep mientras le daba un masaje en la espalda. -Podría haber estado enojado antes, pero estoy segura de que estando tranquilo, se de cuenta de que prefiere resolver esto contigo que a perderte para siempre. Tu estás aquí, él está aquí, dile que cancelaste toda amistad con Aldrich. Tu necesitas hacer esto.-

-Quiero decir, al menos inténtalo. Probablemente él se sienta de la misma manera, o en el peor de los casos va a decir que todavía necesita más tiempo. Pero ya conoces a Tony, si necesita más tiempo, te lo dirá sin rodeos o te lo mandará por correo si no quiere que lo golpee.- Nat se rió para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. No funcionó.

Pepper oyó lo que le decían, y sabía que ellas tenían más que la razón. Pero ellas no vieron como Tony miró á Pepper hoy. El odio en sus ojos.

Pero que podía perder al intentar hablar con él, porque si estos meses le habían enseñado algo, es que ella necesitaba en su vida a Tony.

-Bueno, está bien, voy a hablar con él. Después del show de los chicos-

-Hablando del show- Jane y Pepper se dieron la vuelta para seguir la mirada de Nat y vieron a Clint ascender al micrófono.

-¿Cómo está todo el mundo esta noche?- Hubo al menos un grupo de chicas gritando. -Increíble! Gracias por venir . Nosotros realmente apreciamos el amor . Realmente tenemos algo especial para ustedes esta noche. Vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas y realmente mostrarles lo talentosos que somos.-

-Y por somos, significa él y su ego.- Nat susurró a las chicas quienes se rieron.

-Todos ustedes conocen a nuestro excelente baterista y genio, Tony, ¿verdad?- Clint señaló por encima de su hombro a Tony en la batería y recibió una ronda de gritos por parte de las chicas. -Bueno, yo no sé si ustedes sabían pero ... Tony puede cantar.- Más gritos. -Tony, ¿por qué no te pones aquí y nos muestras lo que tienes para las damas.-

Tony se dirigió a la parte delantera del escenario, sonriendo al frente de las chicas . Pepper, Jane, Nat y Peg estaban en la parte posterior cerca de la barra donde siempre se sentaban. Pepper enderezó su postura con la esperanza de que él la mirara. Nunca lo hizo.

-Gracias por la introducción, Clint. Así um , hola!- dijo. Una chica incluso gritó _"Te amo Tony_" que le hizo reír -Por lo tanto, voy a empezar esta noche. Ha sido una larga semana para mí en la escuela, y mi mamá me dijo que cantar mis sentimientos lo haría mas fácil, ya saben, basura. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer aquí. Espero que les guste.-

Pepper podía sentirse en el borde de su asiento. Estaba casi segura que esta canción tendría algún significado para ella. Sintió los lados de la boca hacia arriba. Eso significaba que no había terminado con ella. Esta sería su manera de hablar con ella. Tal vez las chicas tenían razón. Puede que todavía a él le preocupe.

Entonces empieza la música .

_Honestamente, ¿por qué está mi ropa fuera en la calle?_  
_Honestamente, creo que has perdido la cabeza,_  
_no puedo creer que venga a casa _  
_para encontrarme mi coche rayado,_  
_honestamente, estoy muy muy cansado para pelear._

_Girando y girando, drama a todas horas._

_Me voy a ir, porque no tengo problema en decir adiós._  
_¿Está mal si voy a tener el mejor momento de mi vida?_  
_Porque por dentro sé que debería llorar, debería chillar,_  
_y agacharme sobre mis rodillas,_  
_debería decir que te necesito aquí,_  
_pero me voy a ir de fiesta esta noche,_  
_porque honestamente, simplemente no me importa,_  
_honestamente, simplemente no me importa._

Las chicas que estaban de "fans" empezaron animando cuando reconocieron la canción. A Tony le gustaba la reacción y se acercó a ellas.

_Saldré, me emborracharé de nuevo,_  
_me enrollaré con todos tus tontas amigas,_  
_etiquetaré tu cara, solo para echartelo en cara_

_Me voy a ir, porque no tengo problema en decir adiós._  
_¿Está mal si voy a tener el mejor momento de mi vida?_  
_Porque por dentro sé que debería llorar, debería chillar,_  
_y agacharme sobre mis rodillas,_  
_debería decir que te necesito aquí,_  
_pero me voy a ir de fiesta esta noche,_  
_porque honestamente, simplemente no me importa,_  
_honestamente, simplemente no me importa._

El público ya estaba cantando junto con Tony.

_Ohhhh_

_Así que no aparezcas cuando toquen mi canción_  
_no actúes correctamente _  
_cuando sabes que estás del todo equivocada,_  
_estás fuera de lugar, fuera de lugar, buenas noches_

_Estoy de incógnito, puedes tirar la bomba,_  
_es un poco tarde, porque ya me he marchado,_  
_ya me he marchado._

Fue Tony el que ahora tuvo una mirada hacia Pepper y se encontró a su primer amor de verdad, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

_Honestamente, te lo hiciste a ti misma,_  
_así que no me culpes a mí._

_Me voy a ir, porque no tengo problema en decir adiós._  
_¿Está mal si voy a tener el mejor momento de mi vida?_  
_Porque por dentro sé que debería llorar, debería chillar,_  
_y agacharme sobre mis rodillas,_  
_debería decir que te necesito aquí,_  
_pero me voy a ir de fiesta esta noche._

_Me voy a ir, porque no tengo problema en decir adiós._  
_¿Está mal si voy a tener el mejor momento de mi vida?_  
_Porque por dentro sé que debería llorar, debería chillar,_  
_y agacharme sobre mis rodillas,_  
_debería decir que te necesito aquí,_  
_pero me voy a ir de fiesta esta noche,_  
_porque honestamente, simplemente no me importa._

_Honestamente, simplemente no me importa,_  
_honestamente, simplemente no me importa,_  
_porque honestamente, simplemente no me importa,_  
_honestamente, simplemente no me importa._

Al sonido de la última nota realidad, una fan agarró del brazo a Tony y lo arrancó del escenario. Todo ocurrió en menos de cinco segundos, y de repente Tony sintió una lengua en su boca. Su primer pensamiento fue alejarse, lo pensó por un momento, entonces él sólo pensó en la canción y por qué la había cantado. Luego abrazó a la chica y se metió en el beso. Podía oír sus amigos apoyándolo en vítores .

Lo que él no oyó eran los suspiros intranquilos de Pepper mientras los observaba. Le era difícil, para ella, respirar y no dejar de mirarlos.

-Demasiado para no herir intencionadamente mis sentimientos.-

Rápidamente se secó los ojos y salió del club con sus amigas corriendo detrás de ella. Tony ni siquiera los vio irse. Honestamente no le importaba. Al menos, eso es lo que se repetía.

**CONTINUARA...**

**La canción es de Hot Chelle Rae - Honestly :(**

**Este fic lo actualizaré cada sábado, pues tengo clases y he conseguido un empleo :D**

******Un lindo review para esta mujer o se acaba la historia xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Valeria-90: Ya sé, Tony y sus emociones= descontrol jajaja pero si, ama a su hermosa Pepper :3 gracias y un abrazo de vuelta.**

**Guest: si, este fic por ser más juvenil no pasará mucho tiempo en que peleern y gracias :D**

**jannet748: bienvenida al fic :D y que bueno que te gusta wiii**

**galatea24: me da gusto que estes emocionada!**

**Les envio a todas un abrazo de oso. Muchas gracias de verdad :')**

**Me encanta saber que alguien me lee :3 **

**...**

Después de la canción que Tony había cantado y el beso de aquella loca fan, llamaron a todos los concursantes de los duetos al escenario y entonces el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que Pepper no estaba.

La había lastimado, pero...a él no le importaba o si?

-Bien, bien, bien, aquí están para anunciar a los ganadores de un tour por NY en limo, con comida y una cena en el restaurante "PER SE"- abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos y gritó -Virginia Potts y Aldrich Killian! Donde está la señorita Potts?- Aldrich caminó para recoger el premio y le dijo que ella se había sentido mal.

Todos en el club estaban aplaudiendo, excepto por Bethany, Maya y Christine.

Tony bajó enojado de rabia y se fue del lugar.

Llegó a casa y se cercioró de que ni Howard ni su madre se encontraban en casa, como siempre. Siempre estaba solo, sus papás siempre viajando, la soledad ya era más que normal para el joven de 17 años.

...

Pepper había estado llorando en Central Park, pues le gustaba ese lugar, era muy tranquilo para meditar. Y desahogarse. Sus amigas habían estado llamándole, pues no sabían dónde y con quien se encontraba. Decidió apagar su móvil.

Tres horas más tarde, llegó a casa de sus abuelos y su abuela la abrazó apenas pasaba la puerta, estaba muy preocupada, mientras que su abuelo le daba una mirada reprochadora, pues no había avisado y sus amigas la estaban buscando como locas en sus coches por todo NY.

-Jovencita, dónde has estado? Crees que puedes mandarte sola?- dijo el señor Virgilio y Pepper solo enmudeció -Creo que te hice una pregunta- lo único que la pelirroja hizo fue subir a su habitación.

-Cielo, déjala, mañana hablaremos con ella.-

...

Pepper no había asistido la semana entera a la escuela, pues se había enfermado. El sábado llegó y se despertó cerca de las 9 am y vio que ahí se encontraban sus amigas, observándola dormir. Se restregó la vista y bostezó.

-Chicas, que hacen aquí?- dijo somnolienta.

-Vinimos a visitarte ya que no te tomaste la molestia de avisarnos que estabas enferma ni del viernes pasado, que huiste a quien sabe que lugar- dijo Peggy.

-Tu abuela nos avisó que habías aparecido, llorando, cerca de las 2 am -dijo Nat - estábamos preocupadas-

-Ginny, casi nos matas de un susto, nosotras buscándote por todo NY y tu escondida- dijo Jane enojada.

-Sí Potts, debiste avisarnos dónde estarías! Incluso fuimos a casa de Stark!- dijo Nat.

-Ustedes qué?- dijo Pepper levantándose -Por qué?-

-Teníamos que ir, era una posibilidad; además aproveché y lo golpeé levemente- respondió Nat.

-Por qué?- dijo asustada Pep.

-Se lo merecía, y yo lo había puesto en advertencia.-

-En fin, no importa, Gi, vinimos por ti para ir Coney Island a divertirnos y tener un buen rato juntas-

-No me siento bien chicas, de verdad- dijo Ginny mintiendo, desde ayer ya andaba mejor.

-Es que no te preguntamos, tu abuela está de acuerdo así que irás con nosotros y punto- dijo Jane imponiéndose.

-Además estas muy flaca y pálida, te hace falta diversión y sol- dijo Nat dándole su ropa a Pepper. -Te pondrás esto-

Pepper estaba a punto de contestar a sus amigas, pero su abuela había interrumpido, invitándoles a apresurarse, pues el día estaba soleado. Pepper tomó una ducha y se arregló, mientras sus amigas comían las galletas que la señora Maggie les había preparado.

-Abuela, buen día- le dio un beso a su abuela- y esas flores? El abuelo rompió algo de tu cocina?- dijo Pepper y todas se rieron.

-No cariño, las trajo un joven muy guapo, un tal Flinch o era Drinch?- dijo la abuela tratando de recordar el nombre.

-¿Aldrich?- preguntó Virginia.

-Sí, él, fue muy amable en traerlas para ti- respondió la abuela mientras Virginia se había sonrojado, nunca alguien había hecho eso cuando ella estaba enferma. También le había dejado un recado y lo leyó en voz alta, decía lo del concurso que ellos habían ganado y solo faltaba ponerle fecha a la cita.

Las otras chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, pues sabían que Killian era un mujeriego. Pepper se apresuró a tomar un poco de galletas y se dirigieron a la camioneta de Peggy, para ir a la feria.

...

Toda la semana, Tony estaba indeciso en que si debía visitar a Pepper, sabía que él había sido el causante de aquella huida del club, además de que Romanoff lo había dejado en claro con dos o tres golpes.

Pero lo que le estaba molestando era saber que Aldrich y Pepper habían ganado y tendrían una cita, realmente le enojaba. Debería ser él con quien saliera.

El miércoles de la semana que recién pasaba, había ido a casa de Pepper, pero al final se decidió por no hablar e irse de ahí.

Se decidió a visitarla y hablar con ella, la estaba pasando mal sin ella, sin su voz, sin esos ojos que parecían esmeraldas y que le encantaban. Se duchó, se arregló y se dirigió a casa de Pepper.

-Hola, puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo la abuela de pepper.

-Se encuentra Pepper?-

-Pepper?- preguntó la anciana con cara de confusión.

-Perdón, Virginia- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Oh, mi nieta salió y no creo que regrese sino hasta ya caída la noche- dijo la señora.

-Hmm, bueno, gracias- seguidamente subió a su Audi y se fue a casa de Killian, quería asegurarse de que no habían ido a su cita.

...

Las cuatro jóvenes ya habían llegado a la playa de Coney Island, y se metieron a darse un chapuzón para olvidarse de todo.

Cerca del mediodía, Thor, Bruce, Clint y Happy se encontraron con las chicas en la famosa montaña rusa "Cyclone Rollercoaster".

-Potts, es bueno saber que estas bien- dijo Bruce.

-Gracias- contestó Pepper apenada.

-Me alegro de verte mejor- dijo Happy acercándose a ella -Quieres un helado?-

Todos sabían las intenciones que Happy tenía con Pepper y ahora que Tony no estaba en medio, sería mas fácil para él.

-HEY! ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer a "Nathan's Famous"? Ginny nunca ha comido un hotdog!- dijo Nat tratando de alejar a Happy.

-No, por favor- suplicó Ginny.

-¿Por qué no? Son una delicia- dijo Thor.

-Virginia es vegetariana, recuerdan?- dijo Jane defendiendo a su amiga. -Mejor vayamos por pizza a "Famiglia"-

Al llegar a dicha pizzeria, Happy tenía la intención de sentarse junto a Pepper, pero Bruce le ganó el asiento y al otro lado de Pepper se encontraba Natasha.

Toda la tarde, estuvieron en la feria, subiendo a Pepper a casi todos los juegos, aunque ella no quisiese. Las chicas encontraron una cabina de fotos y entraron juntas a hacer caras y gestos. Clint y Nat también aprovecharon la cabina, así como Bruce le propuso a Pepper tomarse fotos con él y después con Thor, pues era con la que no tenían fotos. Pepper accedió.

Happy realmente no disfrutó la cabina de las fotos, pues Nat no dejó que estuviese cerca de su amiga.

Sabía que era un buen chico, pero no quería que Happy se hiciera falsas ilusiones y que eso causara que Happy/Tony tuvieran un enfrentamiento y la amistad que tenían desde hacia casi 10 años se perdiera.

Pepper llegó cansada a casa, por lo que apenas llegó, saludó a sus abuelos y subió a ducharse y a dormir. Su día había estado increíble.

...

El lunes llegó y Pepper estaba preparándose para el colegio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Tenía un texto nuevo.

_"Paso por ti, en 25. Jane."_

_-_Abuela, hoy llegaré tarde, después del colegio, tengo ensayo de mi clase de música y tengo un trabajo que buscar en la biblioteca-

-Sí cielo, esta bien- dijo la señora Maggie depositándole un beso en la frente a su nieta.

-Que harás de almuerzo abue?- preguntó Pepper.

-Algo en especial?- vio la sonrisa de su nieta - Lasagna?- su nieta asintió con una felicidad.

-Rellena de una salsa de jitomate con champiñones, pimiento morón, zanahoria y otras hierbas y especias, y la del abuelo con carne.-

-Esta bien cariño, la tendré para cuando vuelvas, estará en el horno porque el abuelo y yo saldremos-

-Si abue, entonces trataré de llegar temprano- dijo Pepper guardando su fruta en la bolsa.

-Si hija, por cierto, el sábado un joven muy apuesto vino-

-Aldrich?- preguntó Pepper.

-No, uno castaño, alto, de unos ojos azules como el mar- dijo Maggie viendo cómo su nieta se había sonrojado y se dio cuenta que era más que obvio que ella sabía quien la había ido a buscar.

-Dijo o dejó algo para mi?- preguntó Pepper con ansiedad.

-No mi vida, preguntó y luego se fue-

-Gracias abue-

Pepper se apresuró a lavarse los dientes, una manita de gato y salió a esperar a Jane. Llegaron a la escuela con 20 minutos por delante, los cuales usaron para charlar.

-Y bien, con quien irás al baile?- dijo Jane emocionada, cerrando su casillero.

-¿Baile? ¿Que baile?- preguntó Pepper, pues no tenía idea de que baile hablaba Jane.

-El Sadie Hawkins- al responder la pregunta de la pelirroja vio su cara de confusión -En este baile, auspiciado por el colegio, las chicas invitamos a los chicos a bailar.

-Oh, ya veo- contestó mientras cerraba su locker.

-Yo pienso decirle a Thor, es muy guapo; Nat irá con Clint, creo que es super obvio y Peggy irá con Steve. Solo faltas tu.- decía Jane mientras caminaba con Pepper hacia el laboratorio.

-Creo que yo no iré a ese ba...- dijo Pepper cuando chocó con alguien -Lo la...mento- se miraron fijamente.

-Yo, me voy- dijo Jane y corrió de ahí.

-Sí, yo también- respondió Tony dándole su libro de física a Pepper y sus manos se tocaron un instante. -Oye...- fue interrumpido por una odiosa voz. Era Aldrich acercándose a Pepper y se fue.

-Hola Ginny- intentó darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella se alejó. -Que pasa?-

-Yo, ammm...me tengo que ir- y dejó a un Aldrich bastante desconcertado.

En la segunda clase, Pepper le envió un texto a Aldrich.

_"Necesito hablar contigo. A las 11 am en la cafetería de la esquina. Virginia"_

_..._

A la hora convenida, Killian y Pepper se encontraron en la cafetería.

-Gracias por tconmigo , sé que fue muy pronto-

-Oh, no hay problema , me alegré de recibir su texto-

Ambos dejan la conversación para pedir su café. Pepper comenzó a sacar su billetera cuando una mano se lo impidió.

-Puedo conseguir esto para ti, Ginny.-

-No, está bien, yo puedo pagarlo.- Ella continuó sacando su billetera y pagó su bebida. Ninguno habló hasta que se sentaron en una mesa.

-Sabes? yo podría haber pagado eso por ti.-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada.-

-Idea equivocada?-

Pepper dejó escapar un largo suspiro -Aldrich, escucha. Te pedí que vinieras para que yo pudiera disculparme.-

Él le dio una mirada confusa -Disculparte? Por qué exactamente.-

-Por darte cierto tipo de...ilusiones y por conseguir meterte en cosas que no deberías estar mezclado-.

-Gi, no entiendo lo que...-

-Estoy enamorado de Tony. He estado enamorada de él desde que llegué a esta escuela y tengo la sensación de que no va a desaparecer. Traté de usarte como una distracción cuando tu me propusiste cantar, pero parece que eso sólo hizo las cosas peores- ella se echó a reír al recordar lo mal que había salido todo. -Así que lo siento. Soy un desastre, y no mereces todo esto.-

Aldrich no dijo nada al principio, él sólo siguió bebiendo su café en silencio. Cuando por fin la miró, Virginia podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Gracias por ser honesta conmigo, Ginny. No puedo decir que estoy contento con eso. No es exactamente lo que pensé en esta cita para el café- Dejó escapar su risa y Pepper sonrió. -Pero no se puede luchar contra el amor ¿verdad? Parece que tú y Tony tienen una historia y yo nunca podría haber competido con eso. Umm ... si no te importa, voy a tomar mi café para llevar. Um ... gracias por un par de días ... interesantes-.

Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma, quizá puedes usar esto con Tony- dijo para dejarle un par de tickets y brazaletes del premio. Se había ido cinco segundos después.

Pepper se odió por poner esa tristeza en sus ojos, pero ella no lo veía de otra manera. Incluso si no volvía con Tony, Aldrich nunca sería capaz de tener todo su corazón en estos momentos. Así que lo puso en libertad . Ahora sólo tiene que liberarse. Ser libre de Tony.

**...**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Como ya había dicho, los sabados subiré capítulo hoy les subí el de ayer, es que andaba fallando mi conexión de internet, pero os he dejado un capítulo largo.**

**Espero que les guste mis guapas lectoras :D**

**Un review? **

**Chao :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno les dejo un capitulo más, como muestra de mi afecto hacia ustedes xD**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel**

**...**

Después de aquella charla acerca del baile, Pepper había decidido que no iría, pues a la única persona que quería que la acompañase ya tenía con quien ir. En su estancia en la biblioteca, después de clases, Killian la buscó con una flor en la mano.

-Hola Potts, ten- dijo entregándole la flor, mientras que Pepper le decía que no podía aceptarla- no es por el baile, es por haber sido sincera conmigo. Aunque debo admitir que me hubiese gustado ir contigo.

-Yo, lo siento.- dijo Pepper apenada.

-No te preocupes, Maya me ha invitado y le dije que sí-

-Oh, eso es...excelente, me alegro por ambos.- dijo la pelirroja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos escucharon un ruido, causado por un libro que se había caído del estante y la ojiverde se dio cuenta de que era Tony. Ella se levantó prontamente, dejando a Killian solo pero el castaño ya había subido a su auto cuando ella lo vio pasar en el estacionamiento.

Al día siguiente, Pepper intentó hablar con Tony, pero él había decidido ignorarla, pretendiendo francamente que no existe. Al parecer, ella no era la única en notar esto, porque se encontró acorralada por la última persona con la que quería hablar. Después de clases se quedaba en el salón de música, ya que estaba practicando para poder ser aceptada como extra en una obra de teatro en NY.

-¿Qué quieres , Maya?- Pepper suspiró para sus adentros, dando a la otra chica una mirada fría.

Maya se dio cuenta de esto, ella optó claramente por ignorarlo mientras permanecía inmóvil frente a una de las salidas de la sala de música . -Hablar- respondió ella con sencillez.

La pelirroja puso los ojos y apoyó las manos en sus caderas . -No gracias, Hansen. No estoy de humor para oír hablar de ti, o de tu amiga ... con Tony- Ella distraídamente se mordió el labio después de corregirse a sí misma.

Maya se apartó de la puerta y se sentó frente al piano. -Él te quiere Pepper, aunque él vaya al baile con Bethany, te quiere a ti- Ella comenzó a tocar una melodía tranquila cuando Pepper se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Y me lo dices por qué ... ? -

-Está herido, Pepper-

La otra chica sintió frustración sigilosamente y le respondió. -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Me duele, pero en primer lugar él me lastimó y ahora irá con ella al baile.-

Los dedos de Maya se detuvieron en las teclas brevemente. -La venganza puede arruinar una relación.-

-Y tu sabes de estas cosas porque tiene tanta experiencia?- dijo Pepper mirando por la ventana.

Las notas del piano tropezaron mientras la morena se sonrojó . -Quiero tener la experiencia, pero ... yo no creo que él esté interesado-

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre, él está con tu amiga ahora-

-No me refiero a Tony- Maya se miró las manos. -Me refiero a Aldrich-

Pepper enarcó una ceja . -¿Ese mujeriego? ¿Killian?- Una risa escapó de sus labios.

-Sé lo que estás pensando , pero yo creo que no puedo dejar de sentirme de esa manera cuando lo veo-

La expresión en el rostro de Pepper se suavizó - ella sabía exactamente lo que Maya estaba hablando. Ella sentía lo mismo ... con Tony.

Pepper se levantó del piano y se volvió hacia Pepper. -Por lo tanto, tengo una propuesta de negocio para ti. Te ayudaré a ganar Tony de nuevo si a su vez me ayudas en mi misión para tener a Aldrich-. Ella extendió la mano formalmente, esperando que la pelirroja la agitara.

Pepper sopesó el trato. Por un lado, Maya no era culpable de conducir una cuña entre ella y su relación con Tony y ella no estaba segura de si quería más "ayuda" de ella. Pero, por otro lado, quería a su novio de vuelta. Tony era lo mejor que le había pasado a ella y ella no lo podía perder.

Pepper distraídamente se mordió el labio mientras se selló el acuerdo . -Está bien , estoy dentro-

Maya sonrió rápidamente. -Muy bien. Espera en el auditorio a las 4 pm de mañana.- Se volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones , dejando a Pepper sola en la sala de musica.

Virginia Potts suspiró y se apoyó en el piano. Echaba de menos las cosas que solía ser - las citas increíblemente dulces y romántica que ella y Tony tenían a pesar de que él no era la persona más romantica, se esforzaba mucho por estar lo mas cercano posible. La vez que le besó, el primer y último momento en que lo vio durante el día, y tal y como ella solía sentir por estar cerca a él. Sonriendo tristemente para sí misma, ella abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar en voz baja .

"parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro  
me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas pero yo me aleje  
si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora..." Una lágrima escapó de la esquina de los ojos de Pepper cuando ella dejó de cantar y se tapó la boca, conteniendo un sollozo.

...

Pepper estaba apoyada en una posición familiar frente al piano en el auditorio, hojeando las hojas viejas de la música a la espera de Maya. La morena aún no había aclarado por qué quería citar allí a Pepper, pero Pepper supuso que debe de haber tenido una buena razón para ello. Ella acababa romper el silencio y comenzó a tararear para sí misma con ligera impaciencia cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-Finalmente, Maya. Estas, como a 15 minutos de retraso. Pensé que siempre estabas a tiempo-

Ella frunció el ceño y puso las hojas de la música hacia abajo cuando no obtuvo respuesta a cambio. -¿Maya?- Pepper se dio la vuelta, su expresión rápidamente era de sorpresa . -Oh ...-

Tony se puso casi a la perfección en el centro de la escena con las manos en los bolsillos con capucha . -Hey ... - Dijo mirándola.

Pepper tropezó con las palabras en la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decir . -Esperaba que fueras, umm, Maya- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior-

De repente, cayó en la cuenta. Maya nunca había dicho nada acerca de verse aquí. Pepper casi maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta que la otra chica había mentido.

-Lo mismo ... - Tony dijo, mirando confundido. Pepper vio la misma mirada de propagación en su rostro. -Maya no va a venir, ¿verdad?-

-No.-

Tony se apartó ligeramente. -Probablemente, yo, debería irme-

-No lo hagas- dijo Pepper, tomando rápidamente la mano del castaño.

El chico alto dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos, con el ceño fruncido vacilante . -Pepper, yo...-

-No hables- Pepper interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos. -Sólo escucha-

Tony miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero de mala gana mantuvo la boca cerrada .

Ella respiró hondo . -Lo siento. Lo siento por cantar con Aldrich, pero pensé ...- Trató de organizar sus palabras otra vez, -Te vi con Bethany y yo estaba muy lastimada. Cuando vine aquí fue a causa de las consecuencias de mis actos, no por mí misma. Y el día en que te vi con Bethany y supe que te invitó al baile, finalmente, decidí que tenía que luchar por mí misma - no podía dejar que otro hombre me pisotee-.

Pepper continuó hablando mientras Tony abrió la boca para decir algo. -Y sí , sé que no harías nada de eso, pero yo no estaba pensando correctamente y no lo veo de esa manera. Siento haberte hecho daño, Tony-. Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus pies. -No quiero volver a hacerte o hacerme sentir de esa manera otra vez porque yo. .. creo que te quiero de verdad-. Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de él, de nuevo. -Además no quiero que vayas con ella al baile-.

Tony se acercó a ella, una leve sonrisa en los labios . -¿Terminaste?-

Pepper suspiró para sus adentros, poniendo en relieve su sonrisa . -Sí-

Tony, vacilante envolvió con sus brazos firmemente a ella. -Yo también lo siento . Supongo que no debería haber utilizado a Bethany como venganza, ni ignorarte y menos dejarte sola con Aldrich. Maya me dijo que eso puede arruinar una relación o algo así.- Se frotó la frente en sus pensamientos mientras Pepper sonrió ligeramente.

-De hecho, ella me dijo lo mismo.-

El castaño rió. -Parece que ella había planeado esto durante un tiempo.-

Pepper asintió con la cabeza.

Tony la miró pensativamente. -Te quiero mucho también. Es por eso que casi me matas cuando te vi llorando en la sala de musica, el otro día.-

-Oh ... tu viste eso?-

-Se veía como me sentía - como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el corazón ... - Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente. -He oído que quieres entrar a una obra en Broadway. Tu realmente tienes una voz hermosa y eres hermosa- Él le dedicó una sonrisa, marca Stark.

Pepper movió sus brazos para descansar alrededor de su cuello . -Gracias- respondió en un susurro, sonriendo suavemente .

Tony miró de nuevo antes de inclinarse para besarla tiernamente . -Te quiero Virginia Potts- murmuró después de alejarla.

La pelirroja sintió ganas de derretirse por completo en él. Ella había extrañado ese sentimiento de besarlo. Pepper apoyó su frente contra la suya, sin dejar de mirarlo profundamente a los ojos . -Yo también te quiero.-

Tony le dirigió una sonrisa tonto a cambio. -Por lo tanto, estamos bien?-

Pepper se rió y revolvió el pelo con la mano . -Estamos muy bien.- Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony para tirar de él en otro beso que él volvió con impaciencia .

-Vamos- dijo un momento después -Tenemos un baile, ¿recuerdas?-

Pepper estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Tony la interrumpió.

-Pepper, sé que debería tener flores o algo, pero quiero preguntarte algo- el castañó respiró profundamente para tomar valor- ¿quieres ser ya sabes, mi novia? ¿Tener algo? ¿Tu y yo?.

Pepper lo besó con mucho amor y le sonrió. -Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo el castaño.

Se fueron rápidamente del auditorio y pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo de la mano e intercambiando besos rápidos en el club, recibiendo amenazas de "conseguir una habitación" de varias personas en dicho lugar. Los dos sonrieron, felices de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es corto lo sé, pero lo escribi en mi movil y en el trabajo, pensé que descansaría hoy sabado y nooooo!**

**Les agradezco sus reviews y prometo agradecercelos uno por un el siguiente cap! **

**PD: cancion Hurt de Christina Aguilera, gracias a Circe (te adoro) al fin busqué donde ponerla!**

**Chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Ya les dejo nuevo capítulo, que en lo personal esta algo romántico (creo) y me costó muuucho así que espero que les guste :D**

**Agradezco como siempre sus reviews, me hacen sentir mariposas...ok no, pero me hace feliz abrir mi e-mail y verlos *_***

**Gracias a:**

***Maureen Stark: que bueno que te gusta y que te entretiene, muchas gracias, creo que esa es mi misión.**

***Valeria-90: gracias por los buenos deseos y el review! me va muy bien y lo de una habitación hmmm lo pensaré, quizá lo haya pero algo nada explicito, y sí lo de las flores me salio muy Tony xD. Lo del baile creo que me golpearas, pero será dentro de 2 capítulos.**

***Guest: Igual me gustó lo de Maya, creo que no es tan mala, solo está mal influenciada. Y me da mucho gusto leer que te encanta :D Gracias!**

***CrisPepperony: Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leerme y aceptar mi fic que este en proceso, sé que las esperas son tediosas para cualquier lector(incluyome) pero ahhh que es la vida sin emoción xD y espero que este cap. te guste, créeme que tuve muuuucha inspiración. Te envío un abrazo de vuelta.**

***Circe-Arista17: Definitivamente me gusta Circe es más nosecomo pero me gusta! Yo sé, el amor es hermoso en los fics, novelas e historias, pero cuando vuelves al mundo real...boom te golpea y no es tan lindo xD, afortunada o desafortunadamente no lo sé, he pasado cosas similares con respecto cuando eres nueva y todos te ven como bicho raro, en fin...Siii Maya fue tan asdfghjk linda, hermosa, nosecomo, era hora de que sacara el lado bueno que tiene! Estudiar, te entiendo definitivamente, por eso solo escribiré cuando no hay clases ni trabajo, los sábados xD y suerte en los estudios! Oh y gracias por las galletas, estuvieron muy deliciosas y te mando un abrazo psicológico jajaja :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de mi abuelo Stan Lee (sí como no) y de Marvel ajajaja...así como marcas, obras, libros, etc.**

**Ya divagué mucho ahora sí, el capítulo:**

**...**

-Pep, en realidad, estoy nervioso por el baile, nunca he bailado con alguien y este año, será el primero- dijo Tony, quien se quedó apoyado contra la valla metálica de las gradas escolares, lanzando una pelota de fútbol por el aire mientras su novia se sentó encaramado en frente de él.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Pepper, levantando una ceja ligeramente. -Yo no sabía que al gran Tony Stark le asustaran ese tipo de cosas.- Su mirada se desvió de Tony hacia las Warriors, quienes practicaban una rutina de hard-core más abajo en el campo de la escuela.

El chico se encogió de hombros. -Por lo menos no es algo que todos sepan, solo tu y mi mamá, creo que eso dañaría mi reputación- Él sonrió mientras hacía una pausa en su lanzando y metió un mechón del cabello rojo de Pepper detrás de la oreja.

Ella sonrió distraídamente en respuesta mientras miraba fijamente a las porristas.

Tony siguió su mirada y miró hacia la práctica en su lugar. -Porristas? No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.-

Pepper asintió vagamente. -Yo estaba en el equipo en mi antigua escuela ... es decir, hasta que...hasta que ya sabes que pasó.- Ella suspiró en voz baja. -Supongo que extraño de una manera el uniforme, me hizo sentir en control: Autónoma y segura- Ella se encogió de hombros por el recuerdo.

Tony permaneció en silencio por un momento. -Sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que la entrenadora Jones necesita gente. Tal vez podrías inscribirte- Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia ella en espera de una respuesta.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente. -Gracias por la idea , pero voy a pasar. La última vez que fui animadora, alguien lo utilizó como excusa para aprovecharse de mí. Me ha causado demasiados problemas.- Ella se levantó de su asiento cuando la campana sonó, sonriendo esperanzada hacia Tony -¿caminas conmigo a clase?-

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras se abrían camino fuera de la cancha.

-¿Sabes?- Tony finalmente habló -no debes dejar que alguien te impida hacer algo que amas- Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de clases, mirándola a los ojos . -Lo digo en serio- y tomó su mano, depositandole un beso -Además me tienes como tu novio- sonrió con galantería.

Pepper miró hacia abajo en el pensamiento. Él tenía un punto. Ella solía extrañar la emoción después de cada partido de fútbol que ganaban. Además, ella miró con nostalgia a Maya y el grupo de Warriors caminar más allá, tendría más amigos con eso ...

-¿Hola? Tierra a Pepper?- Tony hizo un gesto con la mano ligeramente por delante de su cara.

Ella sonrió antes de volver su mirada. -Lo pensaré, pero no creo posible entrar, tengo mi audición en dos días y realmente estoy entusiasmada por ello- Pepper le dio un rápido beso los labios antes de dejarlo ir de la mano y caminar a su asiento.

**Dos semanas más tarde**

Tony rebuscaba en su armario, después de clases, en un intento infructuoso de encontrar parte de una sorpresa que tenía para Pep.

-Hola, extraño ... - una voz coqueta habló cuando una mano se posó en el hombro del chico alto -¿que estás buscando con tanto pánico, que pareces loco por encontrarlo?- Pepper preguntó y se puso de puntillas, besando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Tony se dio la vuelta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro . -Bueno, antes de que me distrajeras, yo estaba tratando de encontrar...hmmmm...un desarmador- dijo deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

-Odio a romper tu concentración...bueno- Pepper se rió -en realidad no, pero tengo una noticia para ti: no sé si sea buena o mala-.

Tony miró sorprendido y confundido a la vez. -¿Qué tipo de noticias?-

-Ayer recibí una llamada y una carta de St. Lucas, el productor de la obra y por desgracia, no voy a ser capaz de ir contigo al baile ni verte en los juegos de fútbol cuando inicie la temporada.-

-¿Por qué?- Tony preguntó con una mirada de decepción.

-Porque- dijo Pepper, teniendo los brazos por detrás de la espalda y que revela a Tony la carta que había recibido -Fui aceptada para el rol de María- Una sonrisa a medias enmarcó su cara.

-Como mi madre! Pero ¿por qué estas así?- De repente, una mirada de comprensión golpeó a Tony. -Espera, ¿que quieres decir ... ?-

Pepper bajó la cabeza . -Ayer cuando estaba estudiando, mi abuela gritó como loca que bajara de inmediato. Al principio, creí que eras tu, pero cuando bajaba las escaleras, vi a mis abuelos sentados en el comedor y me pidieron que me sentara con ellos. Mi abuela me entregó el sobre y cuando lo abrí, supe de que era: de rechazo o aceptación; leí la carta donde fui aceptada como rol principal de _*West Side Story_ y la verdad estaba emocionada. Mas tarde me llamaron para confirmar que recibí mi carta y después vino a mi todo: el baile, mi familia y tu, Tony. Creo que no aceptaré, si lo hago me iré en una semana y no quiero dejar todo para irme por tres meses a Las Vegas y a Inglaterra.-

Pepper ya no pudo más y soltó en llanto.

Tony levantó una ceja. -¿Inglaterra?- la pelirroja asintió sin mirar a su apuesto novio -¿Cuando te vas?-

Pepper no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba -¿Quieres que acepte y te deje?- preguntó mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No me malinterpretes Pep, sabes que te quiero y que haría lo que sea por ti, pero esta es una oportunidad muy grande y que no llegará pronto de nuevo, por eso debes aceptar. Yo iré los fines de semana a visitarte a LV, incluso puedo ir a verte el día del estreno. Por el baile no te preocupes, podría tener un baile privado para los dos, con traje, vestido y globos-

-Tony, yo...-

-Vas a aceptar Virginia Potts, así que tenemos una semana muy prometedora e importante- dijo Tony tomando a su novia y llevándola a su Audi, en el estacionamiento de la escuela para aprovechar la semana que les quedaba juntos -¿Sabes? Nunca te he llevado a Coney Island- continuo Tony mirando a su bella copiloto.

-En realidad, fui con los chicos y mis amigas, hace unas semanas- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Wow, mi novia se va a conocer Coney Island y no me invita- dijo Tony, haciendo un gesto de "enojo" a su novia -creo que mi novia no me quiere- Pepper estalló a carcajadas - Y encima, se burla de mi-

Pepper entre risas por las ocurrencias de Tony, le tomó la mano -Aun no eras mi novio, y fue mientras tu me ignorabas y yo estaba enferma-

-Pep, prometo que es lo ultimo que preguntaré de lo de tu obra, ¿no era aquí en NY?- dijo viendo su camino, conduciendo a Coney Island.

-Yo también creí que sería aquí, pero la carta decía que aquí solo estará la semana final del cierre- Pepper suspiró con tristeza y Tony, al darse cuenta de eso, se orilló para estacionarse un momento.

-Hey, no estés así- Tony tomó el rostro de su pelirroja y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios y uno en la frente -eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no tengo a nadie mas- continuó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Pepper, mirándola a los ojos.

-Y tus padres, Tony? Los tienes a ellos-

-Si bueno, ellos están físicamente, pero nunca en casa o conmigo- se volvió de frente al volante, queriendo evitar hablar de eso -siempre están ausentes-.

-Esta bien Tony, pero quiero que sepas que...Tony, mírame por favor- el castaño dirigió la mirada a su novia- también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida y quiero estar contigo, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase y gastando esta semana que nos queda-

Tony sonrió perversamente -Señorita Potts, estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando y que yo también estoy pensando?-

Pepper se sonrojó y le dio un golpe suave a Tony en el hombro- Tony! Dios, eres un tonto irritante a veces-

-Lo sé, pero soy tu tonto irritante ¿no?-

Y después de risas, prosiguieron con su camino a Coney Island, donde estuvieron de lo más divertidos: comiendo algodones de azúcar (que por cierto energizaron más a Tony), subieron a casi todos los juego, incluso el carrusel de infantes, se sentaron en el muelle a ver el atardecer mientras se besaban y se tomaron más de 20 fotos en aquella cabina donde Pepper había estado con sus amigos.

**...**

El miércoles había llegado (Pepper se iría el sábado) y Tony le tenía una sorpresa.

_"Estaré esperándote en el auditorio después de que todos se vayan. Tu novio el más sexy y guapo del planeta"_

Más tarde, después de que todo el mundo se había ido, Tony caminó hacia Pepper, que estaba ocupada jugando con su maleta que estaba descansando en un asiento en el auditorio. Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti...-

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír. Había estado esperando este momento durante todo el día después del almuerzo, cuando Tony le envió ese mensaje, se la pasó jugando con su lápiz durante sus clases de español, física y álgebra y se preguntaba qué es exactamente lo que tenía reservado para ella. Y ahora, al sentir el aliento caliente de Tony en la oreja y el cuello, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Ah, sí ?- ella dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. -¿Qué sería eso?-

Tony tomó una las manos su sorprendida novia con la suya e hizo un gesto hacia un picnic improvisado, colocado sobre el escenario. -Según un pajarito, al parecer consiguió el escenario por 3 horas. Además hay algo para estar de picnic en el interior.- Una leve sonrisa se deslizó por su cara mientras el la detuvo y la cargó hacia el escenario.

-Tonyyy! Bájame, tengo vestido- gritó la pelirroja, abrazada al cuello de Tony.

Tony se rió interiormente de eso. -Es eso cierto- Rápidamente y un poco torpe trepó al escenario con Pepper -pero no hay nadie, solo yo y juro que no estoy viendo nada-

Pepper tenía las mejillas coloradas, más que su cabello rojo.

-Llegamos a nuestro sitio, bella dama- dijo Tony bajando a Pepper, a un costado de la manta que estaba montada con frutas, comida, velas y demás.

Pepper se rió ligeramente. _"Mi novio"_ pensó _"el siempre egocéntrico, genio, caballeroso y tonto"_ -Gracias, amable señor- dijo en tono de broma en voz alta mientras se alisaba el vestido blanco de encaje que tenía puesto.

Pepper miró por encima la manta distribuida. No podía creer que este chico era tan creativo, inteligente, divertido y guapo era su novio. Incluso un poco sudado se veía sexy. Tal vez la emoción fue la causa de su repentina oleada de afecto cuando se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

-Esto es increíble ... Tony, es hermoso. Gracias- murmuró mientras se separaba de los labios de él de mala gana.

El castaño volvió a sonreír , encogiéndose de hombros con modestia. -Es sólo un día de campo, Pepper-

-No tenías por qué, cielo, no quiero pensar cuanto gastaste- dijo apenada la pelirroja

-Nada es suficiente cuando estoy contigo.- sonrió el castaño con ese sello personal.

Pepper se sonrojó. La mirada de Tony cayó sobre la manta en el suelo. -¿Quieres, tal vez, descansar un rato?- Sus ojos se clavaron en ella mientras Pepper dirigió una mirada de profundo significado.

-Uh, sí, claro- tartamudeó mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello como un signo de nervios.

Pepper se sentó en la manta, acostándose hacia atrás lentamente mientras Tony se ponía hacia delante suavemente con la mano hacia ella. Pepper inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con los persistentes labios de Tony y ella lo besó suavemente a cambio.

-Te amo...- Tony dijo mientras se encontraba con los labios trazando un camino lejos de sus labios a lo largo del pómulo de Pepper. -Sé que es pronto, pero así me siento, así me haces sentir Virginia Potts- dijo al oído de la ojiverde.

Pepper cerró los ojos ante la sensación de que él estaba tan cerca de ella.

-Yo también te amo- susurró ella , deslizando sus manos alrededor de su espalda para acercarlo más -Te amo- Pepper repitió otra vez mientras sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de Tony brevemente -Es por eso que quiero darte esto antes de irme y bueno, ya que estamos aquí...-

Tony podía ver como su novia cogió su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Dio una oración en silencio rápida _"Jesús, gracias por esto y ayúdame para no tener que pensar en Howard"_ mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Pepper con un beso profundo.

La chica se sintió en el cielo durante unos minutos más, pero se dio cuenta de que tendría que parar en caso de que alguien entrara a interrumpirlos o quizá porque estaba asustada.

-Tony- hablaba sin aliento mientras se alejaba -Tenemos que parar-

Un gesto de preocupación al instante se deslizó por el rostro de Tony -¿Hice algo mal?- _"creo que he perdido el toque...Tony cállate ella no es una más"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-No- Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. -Es sólo que...estamos...como que...en la escuela todavía.-

-Oh- Tony sonrió al darse cuenta y suspiró aliviado -cierto-.

Pepper sonrió de nuevo antes de abrir la canasta a su lado y sacó una caja de galletas y helado de chocolate.

-Nadie se dio cuenta que asalté la colección privadas de la señora del almuerzo- dijo Tony riéndose -solo las galletas, lo demás ya lo habían dejado-

-¿Habían?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Sí, Romanoff y Rhodes me ayudaron a conseguir todo- contestó Tony pasando su mano por la cabeza.

Pronto sacaron dos cucharas y Pepper quitó la tapa del helado.

-También encontré fresas, pero tienen que ser comidas o de lo contrario, esto se derrite-

-Tony, solo hay una cosa en este mundo a la que soy alérgica- dijo Pepper apenada y a la vez decepcionada de que Tony no recordara eso.

-¿Fresas, cierto?- dijo Tony haciendo un gesto reconociendo su error y tomó las fresas y las aventó hacia los asientos -Asunto resuelto. Lo siento Pep, a veces...aagghh, lo siento- dijo sacando unas uvas.

-Esta bien mi genio, todos cometemos errores, Jhonny- dijo Pepper burlándose de Tony.

-Oye, yo no olvido tu nombre, ahora pagarás por eso- replicó el castaño para atacar a Pepper haciéndole cosquillas.

-Basta Tony, bastaaaaa- gritaba la pelirroja intentando zafarse de él.

Tony accedió después de unos segundos más de súplicas de Pepper y se decidió a comer el helado.

-Gracias- Pepper sonrió mientras sacaba la cuchara del helado que Tony le había.

Pepper se rió, lamiendo el helado de su cuchara como si fuera un caramelo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Tony sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto rápida.

-Esto irá a Facebook- dijo riendo -Tu vas a ganar un premio por ser la mujer más linda del año comiendo helado-

Pepper no pudo evitar ver el lado divertido. -Por supuesto- comentó ella, moviendo de un tirón su cabello con la mano, como si fuese una engreída modelo, ganándose una risa de Tony.

El resto de la tarde pasó a toda velocidad y antes de darse cuenta, la pareja tenía que empacar todo y él amablemente la dejó en la puerta de su casa.

-Extráñame mucho- dijo Tony guiñándole el ojo a Pepper.

-Claro que lo haré, pero tu también- dijo Pepper, quien estaba inclinándose hacia su novio cuando la abuela de ésta interrumpió a los tortolitos.

-Abuela- dijo exaltándose la ojiverde -me asustaste-

-Buenas noches señora- dijo Tony casi en un susurro.

-Buenas noches...-

-Tony...Stark- dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano para saludar a la abuela de Pepper.

-Mucho gusto, Tony. Creo que interrumpí algo, te espero adentro Ginny-

La pareja se despidió y Pepper entró a la casa 10 minutos más tarde. Pepper aprovechó que el abuelo dormía su siesta, y le platicó a su abuela todo lo que pasaba con Tony, desde lo de aquel estruendoso dueto hasta el picnic dentro de auditorio de la escuela hacía horas atrás.

La abuela estaba feliz de ver a su nieta más contenta que nunca y por ese motivo, no quiso decirle que los papás de ella habían llamado por algo delicado.

Más tarde, cuando había iniciado sesión en Facebook, Pepper encontró rápidamente la imagen que Tony había tomado cuando lamía la cuchara, llena de helado.

_"La cita con más clase y la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, con mi hermosa y bella NOVIA"_ había subtitulado Tony, etiquetando a su novia.

Pepper se rió al ver la fotografía y vio una solicitud de relación, enviada obviamente por Tony. Ella aceptó y rápidamente se llenó de notificaciones y mensajes, felicitándola y otros envidiándola por ser la primera chica a la que Tony tenía en una relación seria y formal.

_A Ginny "Pepper" Potts, Tony Stark y otras 75 personas le gusta esto._ Acerca de la relación.

Pepper se desplazaba mirando la lista de las personas que le había gustado su estado sentimental, cuando vio algo que hizo que su corazón se detenga.

Pero no era tan temible como el mensaje que encontró en su bandeja de entrada:

_Gene Kan:_  
_Hey, nena. :D Veo que sales con el famoso Stark...es que al fin te ofreciste? ;)_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuun...**

**¿Queé les pareció? Bueno para ganar un premio o malo para abuchearme y tirarme tomates? Jajajajaja...**

**Espero que les guste, en serio me esforcé muchísimo escribiéndolo y sacando mi lado sentimental x) **

**A todas les envío un abrazo virtual como los de mi hermana que aunque este a mi lado no me abraza xD dejenme un hermosísimo review...**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado.**

**Muack :***


End file.
